Forever Young
by OldAsDirt
Summary: Sookie has not physically aged since she gave birth to her twins 22 years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Story description: Sookie has been unhappily married to Sam for the last 22 years. The strange thing is at 47 years old, she still looks the same as she did when she gave birth to her twins 22 years ago. **

**Thank you Charlaine Harris for Sookie and Eric and letting me borrow them for my twisted imagination. **

**Chapter 1:**

**Sookie:**

I remember as if it were yesterday when Gran would look in the mirror and say, "Darlin I wish I knew that woman in the mirror. I am the same person in my mind, but when I look in the mirror that woman is just not me."

I would always look at her and say, "You are my Gran and I know who you are."

I guess that was good enough for her, because she would just wink at herself in the mirror and shoo me out to the yard to play. At the time I just couldn't understand what she was talking about until I got older. After Gran died I was in her attic looking through some of her belongings and I found a box with old pictures in it. There were two pictures of a beautiful, young woman standing with a very handsome man. Now that Gran was gone, I couldn't go and ask her who they were. I turned the pictures over and on the back of each picture there were dates and the names Adele and Fintan. "_Wow, my Gran was a knock out_!" Fintan must have been an old boyfriend, but the dates didn't coincide with that. They were actually the dates that my Gran and Granddad were together.

Now that Gran was gone, I really had no reason to stay in Bon Temps. I need to move away from my home town for reasons that others would think a miracle. For me it will be just easier to move and give everyone a chance to forget about me.

_January 10, 1987:_

Sookie Stackhouse had just returned home from a date with Sam Merlotte. Sam had been interested in her for the last couple of years. He was her boss at Merlotte's Bar and Grill and she actually thought he was cute, but not someone who made her stomach do flip flops. She wanted passion; she wanted prince charming to come in a sweep her off of her feet. She also was still a virgin at 25 years old and was frustrated. She was saving herself for that special man, but in Bon Temps, Louisiana, that didn't seem like it would ever happen. She had been living with her Gran since she was seven years old when her parents died. Gran was special and accepted her even with her little disability. She can hear peoples' thoughts and sometimes it is pretty scary. The difference between what people actually say and what they think is amazing.

This particular evening she had decided to just go ahead and have sex. Sam was good looking enough and she liked him. She just wanted to get it over with so that if she died tomorrow, she would have at least experienced that part of life. They had gone to a nice restaurant in Shreveport and then they went dancing. They were really having fun and she had a little bit too much wine. That was probably her first mistake, because she usually got horny whenever she drank. Sam was a perfect gentleman, but Sookie just went for it. She asked Sam to take her back to his trailer because she really wanted him to make love to her. How could a normal man resist? Sookie was gorgeous and every man in Bon Temps wanted her. He did as he was told and they made out on his couch for an hour. Sookie became frustrated, because she just wanted to get it over with already. She finally just said, "Sam, please make love to me." Sam quickly picked her up and took her to his bedroom.

The entire act was over in ten minutes. Sam had her undressed and pushed into her without much effort. Sookie didn't actually see his penis, so she wasn't sure how big he was, but it didn't hurt like everyone said it would. There was blood on the sheets when she got up, so it must have done something to her. Sam kept apologizing for not wearing a condom, but Sookie was already over it. She had finally gone all the way and frankly, if this is all there is to it, what is the big fucking deal? She quickly got dressed and Sam took her home. She thought that was the end of it, but Sam kept asking her out every chance he got. She always said she didn't think that would be a good idea, but he just didn't give up. He told her he was expanding his business and opening a second restaurant. He wanted to marry her and they could be partners in the businesses.

"_Where the fuck is the romance_?" He just said we should get married and work together. Sookie just thought that she had been reading too many romance novels. Maybe real life wasn't like those novels. Maybe men and women don't feel passion and breathless around each other. Maybe it was all a lie and a little girl should stop dreaming for prince charming. She told Sam she would think about it and decided to take her day off and go shopping in Shreveport.

She had just finished with her lunch at a cute little restaurant by the river when she crossed the street in a cross walk. The hand was flashing green on the light, but as she stepped off the curb it turned red. As she started to turn around and go back to the sidewalk she heard screeching brakes and then everything went black.

ooOooOooOoo

Sookie painfully opened her eyes and looked around. She heard beeping machines and her body was sore and stiff. She started by lifting her arms and then her legs. She had the urge to throw up and rose up as fast as she could. She found a bed pan and quickly threw up a bunch of bile. "_What happened?" Where was her Gran, if she was in the hospital, why wasn't her Gran there?"_ After she had finished heaving, a beautiful woman appeared at her door and then quickly put one finger up to Sookie and turned and ran. Within minutes the woman returned with a very handsome, older man.

"Where am I? Where is my Gran?" Sookie asked.

"Now calm down child. I am Dr. Brigant and this is your nurse, Claudine. You were struck by a car and brought to our clinic. You have been in a coma for the past three months." He calmly explained.

"Three months! How can that be? Does my family know where I am?" Sookie was frantic when she found she had been hospitalized that long. Once again she felt the urge to throw up and grabbed the bed pan again. After she finished heaving, she asked for a glass of water. After rinsing out her mouth, she turned to Dr. Brigant and once again asked, "Where is my Gran?"

"She was called right after you were brought here. She spent the first week, day and night, by your side. We finally told her that she should get back to her life and we would call when you finally woke up. You are in Shreveport and it has been difficult for her to be here for long periods. We assured her that you would be taken care of in her absence and that she would be alerted when your condition changed. Your boyfriend also came to visit, but he was not able to stay away from his business very long." Dr. Brigant came close to Sookie and started to examine her. "We need to get an idea of what is going on in your body so we will do another MRI before we can determine if your injuries are healed. The scan should not harm your babies, so we will schedule it for this afternoon. Now do you feel like real food?" Dr. Brigant asked.

"Whoa, slow down. What the hell are you saying? What babies?" Sookie was completely shocked.

"Sorry, we assumed that you knew about the pregnancy. When you were brought in your injuries were mostly superficial. The MRI at that time showed trauma to the brain and you were in a coma. After doing blood work, we found you were pregnant. As time went on, we did a vaginal ultra sound and found there were two." Dr. Brigant explained.

This information was more of a shock than being in a coma. She had only had sex once and it was such a let down that she didn't ever want to do it again. Did Sam know about the babies? She looked down at her stomach and it wasn't as flat as it usually was when she laid down on her back.

"Your Grandmother has been called and so has your boyfriend. He has been pretty worried about you." Claudine returned to the room.

"Does Sam know about the babies?" Sookie asked.

"Yes. We assumed he was the father so we took the liberty in telling him about your condition. Your Grandmother gave us permission to allow him in your room and he was pretty upset. He seemed surprised about the babies, but told us you two would be married when you were better. Did we make a mistake?" Dr. Brigant asked Sookie as he softly took her hand in his.

Sookie felt a strange feeling in her hand when the doctor held it. It was a vibration and very soothing.

Later that evening she woke up. _"Had_ _she slept through the MRI? Where was Gran_? _Why isn't Sam here?"_ Sookie once again began to panic.

She heard Dr. Brigant in the hallway speaking in another language. This time she tried to get out of bed. She had been in the hospital before and knew she could push her IV right along with her. She had a catheter in her, so going to the bathroom was out of the question. She slowly got her body working and up but just as she touched the cold floor with her bare feet, her legs gave out on her and she fell to the ground. Dr. Brigant rushed into the room with the man he was speaking with right behind him. Sookie was so embarrassed because the IV stand that she had been holding on to when she fell, fell right along with her and there was a big mess on the floor. She was so frustrated she began to silently cry. As she looked up to the doctor to apologize, the man behind him stepped forward and offered to help her up.

"Here, let me get you back into bed." He spoke so softly Sookie's stomach did flip flops.

She really looked at him as he picked her up bridal style. He was so beautiful. He was huge with long blond hair. His deep blue eyes stared into her eyes and she felt pressure on her brain. "Must be the head injury," she thought. Her heart started pounding and his touch was like an electric current. His skin was cold but soft. He had full lips and all she could think about was pressing her lips to his. She began to feel a throbbing in her lady parts that was foreign to her. He laid her back down on the bed as Dr. Brigant picked up the IV stand and called a nurse in to clean up.

"There you go. Are you injured?" the handsome stranger asked.

"No, just embarrassed." Sookie turned red and looked towards the floor.

The handsome stranger placed his cool finger on her chin and stared deeply into her eyes. "You will be fine and you will not remember seeing me."

Okay, that's the way he wants to play it. I guess he wouldn't be interested in a stupid, pregnant barmaid. I have been waiting for my stomach to do flip flops my entire life and now the one who causes them just tells me to forget him. "_What a pompous a-hole!"_ Sookie thought. She smiled her stupid smile and nodded her head. She tried hard to hear his thoughts, but nothing happened. Wow, that was really strange. Sam was hard to read, but this was a complete void. The stranger softly rubbed her cheeks and bent down and softly kissed her on her lips. Sookie completely lost it. That kiss made every part of her body throb. She wanted to throw her arms around him and beg him to fuck her, but that was just a fantasy and he really didn't want her. When he finished kissing her he just kept staring at her and rubbing her cheek like he didn't want to leave. Sookie was silent. She did not want to ruin the moment. Then before she could open her mouth, he was gone. "_What was that all about? This must be a dream, because men like that weren't_ _real."_ She thought. Dr. Brigant returned and told her that her boyfriend was asking to see her. "_Oh no!"_ now she had to face the music.

ooOooOooOoo

Sookie and Sam were married as soon as she was released from the hospital. Dr. Brigant told her that she should be just fine, but he was going to have a special vitamin supplement sent to her house. He gave her a few bottles and told her she would get a shipment weekly from the clinic. He said that no one else should drink it because it was specially formulated for her. She actually enjoyed the taste. It was red and tasted like a fruit medley drink that she used to drink when she was young. Sam accepted the fact that she needed the vitamins and was so helpful during the pregnancy. He wanted to have sex with her again, but Sookie just told him she was pregnant and didn't want to hurt the babies. He agreed with her and never asked her again.

The babies were born six months later and everyone assumed it was a shot gun wedding. They were the most beautiful babies Sookie and Sam had ever seen. They were both very long and looked like they were going to have blond hair. They actually were bald, but their head had short soft blond hair. One was a girl and they named her Addy after her Gran, Adele and the boy was named Alexander after Sam's grandfather. They grew very fast and didn't look anything like Sam. Sam was so happy being a father and husband he didn't even think about it.

The restaurant business grew and Sam and Sookie became very wealthy. She spent all of her time with the children while Sam worked with the businesses. They lived together, but Sookie never felt the passion and love that she had wanted in a marriage. Sam was a good man and a good father, but their love life was just occasional sex. It was much the same as the first time they did it and she just pretended to enjoy it. Sam was oblivious to any problems and he just kept working hard for his beautiful family.

Alex and Addy grew very tall and they both had golden blond hair and deep blue eyes. Everyone thought that they just looked like Sookie because they were already taller than Sam and he had brown eyes. Sam still didn't care, because he was happy. Nice guys are hard to find, so Sookie pretended to be happy.

When the twins graduated from high school, they both were accepted to Stanford in California. It was such an exciting time for both of them and Sam could afford the tuition, so they let them go. Sookie was devastated by the loss. The children had been her whole life and now they were gone! What would she do?

She decided to return to school herself and while the kids were away in California she began her long, slow return to school. She had only graduated from high school and because of her disability felt it would be too difficult to go on. They had enough money, so she didn't need to go for a profession; she just needed to stay busy. She enjoyed school so much she was like a sponge. She had missed so much these past 18 years that she felt like she had been on a deserted island and just returned to the mainland.

_Present day:_

Four years had passed so fast and her children were ready to graduate from college. Sookie and Sam were so proud and they were flying out the next day to attend the graduation. Sookie still had one more year of college because she tested low in math and English, so she had to start at a lower level for both and work her way up to college level. She did it, but she had to spend more time than she anticipated in college. The funny thing was, she looked younger than the kids that she went to class with. The boys were always trying to pick up on her and ask her if she wanted to go to this party and that concert. She just didn't get it. _Why would these kids be interested in her_? Sam really never gave her compliments and showed no interest in her sexually, so what was going on with these kids? She dressed the same way as the kids to blend in, maybe that was a mistake. Surely a 47 year old woman would not appeal to these kids?

That wasn't the only problem she was experiencing. Her friends were being distant with her. Granted she had no friends to speak of, but the ones she had, never came to visit and they never let their husbands around her. She would hear their thoughts and some would actually think that their husbands were lusting after her. She just didn't see it.

The kids graduated with honors and they both wanted their mom and dad to stay awhile and spend a few weeks with them in California. That was the plan until Sam said that he could not take off, so it was just Sookie and the kids. Sam returned to Bon Temps and Sookie and her children spent their days exploring the sights. They went to San Francisco one day and Monterey the next. They looked liked three college kids enjoying their vacation.

One evening they all decided to go party at a local bar in Palo Alto. The vampires had made their presence known to society with the advent of a blood replacement called True Blood. The blood substitute enabled them to survive without human blood and they quickly became quite a novelty with the college students. The particular bar that Alex and Addy wanted to go to was a vampire themed bar called "Bite Me". The three of them were so excited about possibly seeing a real vampire. The girls were in the bedroom trying to figure out what to wear while Alex had no problem with his wardrobe. He seemed to enjoy wearing tight black jeans and usually chose a tank top. This evening he chose a pale blue dress shirt instead, that matched his beautiful blue eyes. Much to Sookie's dismay, Addy chose a tight, black and very short spandex dress with black fishnet stockings and heels. Even though Sookie hated seeing her beautiful daughter dressed in such a sexy manner, she complimented her anyway, because she truly did look hot. Sookie chose to wear a sexy white, halter dress with little red roses splattered on it. She was usually pretty modest about her more than ample cleavage, but tonight she was not going to be the mother. Tonight she was going to have fun and have a few drinks with her children. The add said there would be dancing, so she planned on having a good time, as she put on her red 'fuck me' heels and they were ready to party!

As they stood in line with all the 'fangbangers', Sookie learned that was what they were called, a beautiful woman asked them for their I.D's. When it came to Sookie she showed the lady her I.D. and the lady just started to laugh out loud.

"What is so funny?" Sookie asked.

The lady just said, "I've seen so many fake I.D.'s, but this one really takes the cake."

"Why would I have a fake I.D.? I assure you I am older than you." Sookie was beginning to get mad.

"Hardly." The beautiful lady laughed.

"Okay, I believe that you are over 21, but 47! What do you take me for?" the lady leaned into Sookie and sniffed her.

"You accuse me of lying and now you smell me? You smell me? What the hell kind of place is this?" Sookie was losing her cool.

Addy grabbed Sookie's hand and whispered. "Mom, don't embarrass us. Let's just go inside and have fun."

Sookie felt bad and calmed down, but continued to glare at the lady as they were allowed to enter the bar, "Okay baby, I'm sorry, but I'm just not used to such rudeness."

They were allowed to go inside the bar and the three of them were blown away by the interior. The walls were a very dark burgundy color and there were pictures of movie vampires on them. Sookie and her beautiful family were getting a lot of stares, and she felt very different because she was not dressed like a 'fangbanger'.

The three of them ordered drinks and Alex stood up and put his hand out to his beautiful mother. "Would you do me the honor of a dance my lady."

This was so much fun. She had taught both of her children how to dance when they were young. Sam never took her dancing, so at home with the kids was fine for her. She was quite a good dancer and as she and her 6'4", blue eyed, blond baby boy began to dance the entire bar began to stare. She could hear the thoughts of the girls and they were thinking that he was so hot that they would definitely do him. She was so proud. Then she heard another girl think "_He looks just like him. I wonder if he is a vampire too?"_

That caught her attention. "_Why would her son be a vampire?"_ She knew he reminded her of the stranger who kissed her a long time ago. But she didn't dwell on that. He was her baby and that's all she cared about. Addy began to dance with a weird looking boy, but Sookie just wiggled her eyebrows at her and kept dancing with her son.

Sookie's head began to hurt as the thoughts in the bar bombarded her. Since Alex was telepathic too she looked at him in with a questioning look on her face. It was almost unbearable and she shook her head at the discomfort. "_There he is. He is so hot. I hope he chooses me tonight."_

"_Someone very special must be in the bar_," thought Sookie. Sookie looked around to see what the fuss was about. She gasped as she turned to look toward the back door and there he was. It was the handsome man she had met in the hospital 22 years ago. He was just as she remembered him and just as he entered the bar, he stopped and sniffed the air. He reminded Sookie of her German shepherd when he started searching for toys they would hide for him. The stranger kept searching the bar. "_What the hell was he doing_?" she thought and tried to read his thoughts. Once again there was a void.

Alex stopped too and looked at the man. He felt like he was looking in a mirror. He turned around and stared at his mom with questioning eyes. "Who is he mom?"

"I don't know him son, but I think I met him when I was in the hospital before you and Addy were born." Sookie couldn't help herself as she began to compare the looks of the stranger to that of her handsome son's. It was uncanny how much they truly looked alike. Since Addy couldn't read the thoughts of others, she continued to enjoy her dance. Sookie could see the handsome stranger's features in her beautiful daughter too and she began to hyperventilate as the questions swirled in her head.

All of a sudden the stranger stopped his searching and his eyes bore down on Sookie. He stared at her and her head started to feel a tremendous amount of pressure. She just stared back at him and raised her eyebrows as to silently ask him, "_What the Hell are you doing?"_

Before she knew it he was right beside her and Alex as he softly grabbed her hand begging her with his eyes to come with him. Sookie looked at Alex and he nodded. Slowly she followed him while he kept holding her hand. There was such a surge of power going through her from his touch and lust overcame her. "What is going on?" She asked.

"I thought I took care of you a long time ago, but here you are. We need to talk and then I will make you forget about me as your great grandfather instructed. This was not my choice and I hope you will forgive me." The stranger looked at her with sad eyes.

"Please explain." She begged.

**A/N: What do you all think happened? Let me know if you think I should go on or just make it a two chapter one shot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. Positive reviews are very much appreciated and I know I left you all hanging, so maybe a few questions will be answered as I continue on with this story.**

**P.S. I have actually rewritten a little bit of this chapter to make it flow better. This was my second attempt at writing, so I wanted to fix some of the obvious errors.**

**Chapter 2:**

So many thoughts were going through Sookie's head. "_Why was he always saying he was going to make me forget? Why was he here in a "Vampire" bar? And who in the hell is my great grandfather?"_

"Who are you?" Sookie asked the beautiful stranger.

"I guess I can tell you and I'm sorry that you had to be put through this. I have to begin by confessing that I am very selfish when it comes to getting what I want and I wanted you. On the other hand, when I give my word to someone, I keep it." The stranger looked deeply into Sookie's eyes as her head felt the pressure again. "My name is Eric Northman and I own this establishment. I want you to know that not one day has gone by that I haven't thought about you or dreamed about you these past years. I hoped that your life was what it should have been and that all the decisions that were made for you, were the right ones." Again, his words made no sense to her.

_As I recall, he acted like he didn't want me to remember him and I felt like he thought he was too good for a lowly barmaid. _Sookie's mind just could not grasp what this beautiful man was saying.

"You apparently know who I am, so thank you for introducing yourself. You are going to have to be a little more forthcoming with me Mr. Northman. Do you work for the vampires? Is that why you own this bar?" Sookie was very, very curious.

"Well you could say that I work for myself." Eric wiggled his eyebrows as his fangs dropped with a "click".

Sookie gasped at the action and placed a hand to her chest. After she gained her composure she boldly started with, "My, my Mr. Northman, you are certainly full of surprises. I have a question for you and please be honest. Since you keep saying that I will forget our conversation, why are you even bothering to speak to me?"

"You are not afraid of me?" Eric asked.

"Why should I be afraid of you? You pose no danger to me, do you?" Sookie seemed strangely at ease talking to this very, very handsome vampire.

"Actually, I would probably be the first person that you could run to for protection if the circumstances were to ever arise. I find myself very attracted to you and don't really understand it myself. I can make you forget our conversation this evening and I will. I have kept this to myself and hope that if your subconscious will forgive me, then I can continue on with my life and you can go back to your loving "_family_."

It seemed to Sookie that the word family came out of Eric's mouth a little too quietly. "_Was there sadness in his voice? I really want to know about everything. I will just pretend that he wipes my memory_. _That is the only way_." Sookie thought again to herself.

"Very well Eric. May I call you Eric?" Sookie began to stammer.

Eric nodded his head as if to say yes and Sookie went on.

"Okay, Eric, please tell me everything and we will see if my subconscious or conscience for that matter, can forgive you. For the moment, I feel that a very sick joke has been played on me and now my children are the ones that may be suffering rather than me." Sookie stared directly into Eric's eyes with total conviction in her voice. Eric marveled at how she appeared to be so young and innocent at first glance, but when she spoke, her maturity and strength were so evident. Strength and maturity that could only be gained by years of life experiences.

"Sadly it is your children that would suffer if they knew the truth. But none of it is a joke and please bare with me as I explain the circumstances that caused us to become "acquainted". Eric began

"I am a very old vampire. In fact I have walked this Earth for over 1,000 years. I was gravely injured during the Vampire/ Fae war in 1677. During the dark I accepted my fate when I saw that I could not move and the Sun would soon be rising. And, yes, it is true; we will burn up as the Sun touches our skin. As I lay there I asked that the Gods forgive me for the unnecessary deaths that I had caused since I had been made vampire and accept me into Valhalla. I only hoped that being made vampire did not change my status as a Viking and that Odin would accept me as I am. I would be dying as a result of a battle, so I was desperately begging for forgiveness. Just as the Sun started to rise I felt someone or something grab a hold of me and heard a "pop" sound. I was instantly lying in a cave away from the sunlight. A torch was lit and a very regal looking man stood above me as I lay there. He introduced himself as Niall Brigant, Prince of the Fae. He told me that he was not an evil man and even though we had just been in a bloody battle, he took pity on me and decided to save my life. He said that he was going to give me his blood and that I could be on my way after my daytime rest. I asked him what he was going to gain by saving me. He just told me that I would owe him a favor and I would be bound to pay him back when I was called to do so. Also, he hoped that by saving my life, the rocky relationship between the Vampire world and Fae world may some day turn more peaceful. He only wanted peace between all races. He said he admired my strength and beauty and that it would have been a waste to let me meet my final death. After that night, I made a pledge to myself that I would do everything in my power to ease the tension between the two worlds and knew that I would give him anything that he asked in return for saving my life." Eric paused for a few seconds as he continued his story.

"You said that the man's name was Niall Brigant? Was he a distant relative of the doctor that took care of me in the hospital?" Sookie was shocked to have heard the name again.

"You are such a breath of fresh air. Your naivety and inquisitiveness only makes me more attracted to you. You have no idea. . . ." Eric was stopped abruptly by Sookie.

"Stop right there, Mr. Northman. I am tired of hearing about how you are attracted to me. Just answer my question. I won't remember anyway. . . .right? So please, tell me the truth." Sookie pleaded.

Before she was able to take another breath Eric had Sookie pinned up against a wall and had his nose in her neck taking deep, deep breathes. She couldn't help but feel the pull of the lust between them. He licked her neck very slowly beginning at her collar bone, ending with a very soft circle around her ear. He whispered very softly into the ear that he had just licked. "Don't question what I feel. I am not used to feelings and since I met you I have been trying to rid myself of them. I even moved away from Shreveport so that I wouldn't be tempted to see you, to see _the children_." Eric continued with his licking and kissing of her neck. "I want to taste you again, I wanted to make love to you then, but had to settle for something else."

Eric finally focused his attention to Sookie's face. He stared deeply into her eyes and then kissed each eyelid, her nose and then he softly touched her mouth. His lips encircled her waiting mouth and his soft tongue slowly maneuvered its' way inside. She found herself so excited she couldn't control her breathing. Her tongue instantly started battling his as she raised her arms and encircled him bringing him even closer to her chest. She felt his huge erection pushing up against her and her left leg wrapped around him as she pushed herself against him. She needed him, she had never felt this lust and passion in her entire life. She would have begged him to make love to her right there against the wall, but she remembered what he said about _the children . . . not her children . . . but THE children._

She moaned and reluctantly broke away from him, placing her hands on his chest to push him away. "Eric, please stop. I need to know more, please."

He struggled to keep his fangs from lowering. If he had let them down, he may have bitten her and didn't know if he would be able to stop. When he tasted her years ago he almost lost control. He knew she was part Fae from what Niall had told him, but he didn't realize how her blood would affect him. It was love at first "bite" he thought to himself and began to smirk at the cheesy pun. He backed away from her and motioned for her to once again sit. "As you wish, I promise I won't do anything that you will not allow."

Sookie was feeling bold and decided she would tell Eric how she felt about what just happened, "I have to tell you something before you continue. Maybe it will explain why I reacted as I did just now. I haven't had sex in many years. I gave my husband an occasional blow job, but couldn't stomach having sex with him. I felt we were forced into marriage because of the children and we have lived together as friends for the sake of them. I have honestly never felt passion or lust in my entire life until just now when you did that to me. I hope you don't think that I am a whore, because my only concern in life has been my children. I certainly don't just go kissing a stranger, even though he is a very" Sookie whispered with her head down, " . . . Hot. . . . Man . . . . Vampire . . . whatever."

"No Sookie, I would never think you a whore. I appreciate your honesty. We were all under the impression that you were happy with your husband, so we swore not to interfere with your life unless you were once again near death." Eric told her and then he continued with his story.

Sookie's eyes widened at Eric's last statement. She thought, "_They, who are they and why was I near death? I thought my injuries were minimal and I was just in a coma."_

Eric continued,"To answer your question about Niall Brigant, he is not a doctor. He owned the facility where you were being treated. He claimed that he was your great grandfather and I assumed he kept that fact from you so you could have a normal life."

All Sookie could think was, "_What the fuck? How could that man be her great grandfather?"_

Eric went on to say that Niall Brigant had given him a desperate call 22 years ago, telling him that he was calling him on the favor that was owed. Niall gave him an address and begged him to be there at vampire speed. "I can fly, so I was able to be there in five minutes." Eric told Sookie as she raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"Niall rushed me into a room where you were laying with every machine imaginable on your body. He told me that you were his great granddaughter and that you had been in a terrible accident. They had already lost your heartbeat and refused to declare you dead. The machines were keeping you alive." Eric struggled to keep his composure at the thought of Sookie being near death.

"What could you do, Eric? Are you a healer or a doctor?" Sookie couldn't understand why Mr. Brigant had asked Eric to help her.

"Unknown to most humans, Vampire blood is a very powerful healer. Contrary to popular belief, if a human ingests our blood, they will not be turned. We actually have to almost drain you and then give you our blood. In your case you were given blood transfusions, so you were not low. Since I am so old my blood is very powerful." Eric drifted off for a second as he recalled the moment he first saw her.

_February 20, 1987:_

"I got here as soon as I could Prince, what is this emergency?" Eric asked as he entered the clinic that Prince Brigant owned. He was not a doctor, but had a research laboratory that housed a very modern medical facility and a few very plush hospital rooms. The Prince had been doing research with In vitro fertilization and artificial insemination for supernatural races that were having problems with infertility. The lab was also working on synthetic blood that could be used for blood transfusions in case the human blood became tainted or there was a shortage. The U. S. government did not know of Prince Brigant's supernatural status. They just knew he was the owner and director of a very successful research laboratory.

"Please, please Viking, my great granddaughter is near death. I know you do not readily give your blood to humans, but she is special and we don't want to lose her. I beg you to do this for me and your debt to be will be fulfilled." Niall was noticeably upset.

Eric envisioned a buck toothed, pointy eared Faery female that he would have to endure touching. He owed the man because he had given Eric back his life so he figured he could just close his eyes and feed her. Niall quietly walked Eric toward the room where his great granddaughter appeared to be hooked up to a very elaborate life support system.

"She is only being kept alive by these machines and is unable to breathe on her own. We are not certain if there is any brain damage." Niall spoke as the two men kept edging closer to her bed. Eric was waiting for her scent to hit him, but it did not happen. Niall was able to hide his scent from hungry Vampires, but younger less powerful Faeries could not do so.

"She is only 1/8 Fae, so you will not have the urge to drain her. If you save her, I will allow you to feed from her when she regains her strength. When she begins to recover, we are still going to induce a coma, because she needs to rest until she is completely healed. Also she was pregnant and the impact of the vehicle fractured her pelvic bone and she apparently lost the fetus. We will have to do something about giving her another pregnancy. Maybe we could add this task to what you owe me?" Niall seemed so matter-of-fact about the new situation.

"I would never have sex with a female in a coma! What do you take me for Prince, I will do this favor for you, but I will not have sex with someone who is not aware of my talents!" Eric was dead serious and could not understand Niall's reasoning. "And furthermore, we do not procreate! You know that, why don't you just inseminate her with a sperm donor?"

"I was thinking along those lines and your sperm will work just fine. We have been working on the sperm of another vampire who is not as old as you and have been getting favorable results. We will not speak of it any further, it is decided." Niall was dead serious.

Finally, as they reached her bed, Eric found that she did have a wonderful scent, but it was even better than Faery. The smell of her blood was so powerful to him and he found himself unnecessarily panting.

"I see she affects you Viking." Niall went on by claiming, "Under all this machinery, there lies the most beautiful human/Fae woman I have every seen. She is totally unaware of her beauty and I think that your blood will not only heal her, but will add to her lifespan. We don't know her potential, but we just know we can't lose her. She must return to her normal life." Niall pulled the sheet from her body and Eric gasped at her beauty. Granted he had seen beautiful women in his lifetime, but this woman gave him such a good feeling and he just couldn't shake it.

"May I hold her with the machinery attached?" Eric asked Niall as the Prince began making her ready to receive Eric's healing blood.

"Perhaps if you put a little blood on your finger and swab her mouth with it that might give her the strength to breathe on her own." Niall suggested.

Eric bit his index finger and approached her mouth. He had to remember this woman was gravely injured, because just the sight of her pouty lips and the thought that his blood would soon be touching them was making him hard. He slowly rubbed his finger on her lower lip hoping that her teeth weren't clenched. He maneuvered around the tube that was in her mouth and got some of his blood to drip down her throat. He actually felt like leaving his finger in her mouth because the energy that surged through it, was unlike anything he had ever experienced in his long life. There was power in their joining, even though the contact was minimal. He could only imagine how deeper more sensual contact would evoke such feelings in him.

After allowing Eric's blood to work its way through her system, Niall removed the breathing tube from her mouth. They both watched as her chest continued to rise and fall to indicate that she was indeed breathing on her own. He then removed the rest of the machinery to temporarily allow Eric to hold her as he attempted to get more of his blood down her throat.

"May I have some time alone with her?" Eric found himself pleading in a desperate manner.

Niall smiled at Eric's attraction to her and said, "Certainly Viking, do whatever you wish as long as the end result is that my great granddaughter's body is completely healed. I will need you to give me a donation of your sperm and from the looks of you . . . . I believe I will leave a cup on the side table . . . just in case." Niall raised his eyebrows as he stared at Eric's uncontrollable erection. Vampires were not ashamed of their sexuality, but it was quite rare for him to have such an erection from minimal contact. "Whatever we do, we must do it soon." Niall said as he finished removing the equipment and walked toward the door. He quietly closed the door and Eric was alone with the beauty.

"_How do I go about this_?" Eric thought.

He once again slowly moved toward her and felt his unnecessary breathing return. He figured he didn't have much time, so he took off his shoes and began to pick her up bridal style. He cradled her to his chest and he felt like a mother holding her newborn. It was too much for him and he almost changed his mind. He decided he would help the girl quickly and leave before his "feelings" became too hard to bare.

In an instant the beauty stirred and Eric forgot his "feelings" and turned around still cradling her. He sat down in her bed and leaned his back against the head of the hospital bed and positioned her with her back leaning against his chest. It all felt so right, but reality set in and reminded him that he was Vampire and she was mostly human. This was only a favor owed and whatever he was feeling for this woman could surely be erased as soon as they both returned to their separate lives.

Even though she was gravely injured, Eric scanned her body and the beauty of her tan skin and long blond hair made him regret what he was. He almost wished he were the human who she apparently was in love with. He bit into his wrist and quickly placed it to her mouth and tilted her head back so it could trickle down her throat. She was motionless at first, but by the grace of the Gods she latched on and began to suck. With each draw Eric couldn't help himself, he had to taste her. As she drank he licked her neck and sank his fangs into her throbbing artery. They were both sucking at the same time and Eric started pushing his erection into her back.

His blood was healing her instantly and her blood was driving him crazy. After he felt that they both had enough blood, he reached down and unzipped his zipper, giving his erection breathing space. The beauty in his arms seemed to sense the powerful energy that was passing between them because she turned around as to seek Eric's lips. She slowly began her way up Eric's chest with her soft, wet lips and then she grabbed his erection with her right hand and began unconsciously pumping. _Unconscious lust, what_ _a_ _concept!_ Eric marveled at the magic that flowed between them. Her eyes were still closed but what they were feeling was powerful. If her catheter had not been in place, Eric would have given her the orgasm of a lifetime. She bent down and licked the precum from the top of his penis and Eric was almost there. Thought came back to him as he remembered what Niall had asked of him, so he slowly detached himself from her embrace and laid her down. He couldn't lose contact with her, however, so he got on his knees on the floor beside her bed, grabbed the cup and pumped his painfully hard erection. He leaned toward her while pumping and licked and sucked her arm. At that point any part of her anatomy was all he needed contact with and he came hard in the cup. _For Gods' sake, I could have used a mayonnaise jar! _Eric came so hard and so much, he even surprised himself. He finally stopped filling the cup and placed the lid on, so that Niall could have a specimen to work with. He hoped it worked as he tucked himself back into his pants and zipped himself up. He slowly licked her neck to heal the puncture marks and gently kissed her on her soft velvety lips. Eric felt like he was home and didn't want to leave.

Reality set in and he positioned her so that she seemed comfortable and covered her back up with a sheet. He knew he had to end this feeling, so he reluctantly placed a finger on the button. He knew after the button was pushed everything would change and he would never see this angel again. Their paths would never cross and he would go back to mindless, cold, unfeeling sex with his nightly meals. After tasting this young beauty, he felt a need, an addiction that was going to be hard to stifle. After he felt he had paused long enough he pushed the button and his undead heart began to break a little.

The door flew open and the beauty was surrounded by a complete staff of nurses and doctors. They checked her vital signs and decided to send her in for an MRI to see if her internal injuries were healed. Niall took Eric's arm and had to drag him out of the room. Eric handed him the cup and Niall began by saying, "Your debt has been paid son, now I am forever in _your_ debt. Anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask."

Then in the fleeting moment Eric thought, "_I want the girl."_ He didn't say anything though and bid Niall and the staff a good evening. The only thing Eric felt he could do was take to the air without looking back. He returned to his home and locked himself in his chamber and did not come out for three nights.

_Current day:_

Sookie began to snap her fingers in front of Eric's face, "Eric, what could you do? Where did you go there, for a minute you were in a trance?"

"I gave you my blood and gave Niall a sperm donation and went on my way. I returned to the laboratory the day that you came out of your coma and asked if I could claim you for my own. He told me you had a life and that your boyfriend had been coming in to visit you while you were in a coma. I then asked him if my sperm worked and he refused to tell me. He said it was better for everyone if I didn't know." Eric looked deeply into Sookie eyes and said, "Come here and sit on my lap."

The surge of power was once again bearing down on Sookie. She decided to comply and slowly walked over to Eric and instead of sitting on his lap she straddled him and placed both of her arms around his neck staring deeply into his blue eyes. She decided she was going to milk this situation as much as she could. He would never know that her memory was in tact and she could go back to her boring life in Bon Temps with a husband she never loved. She had one more year of school, so that should keep her busy. No matter that her heart was racing and her panties had never been this wet in her life. She wanted to pretend just for one night that she had a love life and a lover that wanted her.

"Eric, before you make me forget, I need to do something." Sookie boldly spoke as she stared even deeper into his eyes.

_Knock, knock, knock_. "Eric, that woman's children are worried about her!" Pam spoke through the door breaking the spell.

**A/N: Next chapter, what is Sookie going to do with this information and can Eric just leave her alone after touching her again?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Sookie abruptly got off of Eric's lap and ran to the door to open it. At vampire speed Eric was right behind her pushing her up against the door. "Please, a little more time before you go?" Eric whispered in her ear. The urge to turn around and continue was too much for Sookie.

Sookie spoke softly through the door and told Pam to tell them she will be out in a few minutes and that Alex still owed her a dance before they went home.

"If you are indeed that boy's mother, may I dance with him?" Pam asked from the other side of the door.

"He's a big boy, ask him yourself!" Sookie replied.

"Not a problem . . .how about that beautiful daughter of yours?" Pam continued.

"Once again, she is a big girl and very open minded, so ask away!" Sookie answered back to Pam.

"Good to know. Eric, do you have a problem with me touching these children?" Pam surprised both of them by asking him.

"That is strange. Eric does she know or is she assuming that you are related to them?

It's obvious that Alex looks like you, but how could she know unless you told her?" Sookie seemed uncomfortable about the fact that Pam knew something and she herself was just finding out about her children's true heritage. Who is Pam anyway?" Sookie asked Eric.

"She is my child . . . meaning that I made her a vampire. She will do whatever I ask of her and she is very loyal to anything that I swear my loyalty to. You have nothing to fear from her. And to answer your question about her knowing the heritage of the children, she can smell me on them. If they are indeed my children, they will have my scent as well as yours. You also carry my scent from the blood that I gave you." Eric seemed so matter-of-fact about his answer.

"Thank you Pam, please return to the bar." Eric yelled to Pam through the door.

Before she could protest Eric continued pressing Sookie to the door and softly nipped her neck and then licked the tender area around her ear. His large hands came around to the front of her dress and started to stroke her breasts. She leaned her head back pushing her rear into his erection and allowing him to pinch and stroke her nipples through her dress. Before she realized what she was doing she widened her stance. Eric took that as a sign for him to continue. As he continued to lick and suck her neck his hands continued downward toward her abdomen. He started slowly pulling the skirt of her dress up and it bunched around her waist. Her red thong was soaking wet and waiting for him to touch. He quickly ripped it off and had one finger inside of her tight, wet pussy. She writhed and moaned in pleasure. Never before had she felt such ecstasy. No one had ever touched her down there in all her years. As Eric's long finger darted in and out of her, his thumb rubbed her clit and she completely came undone. "Oh God, Eric . . .ah. . .ah. Sookie came for the first time that she could remember. She was one who believed that women did not have orgasms and it was just the man's pleasure. "_Wow, was I ever_ _wrong!"_ Sookie thought.

Eric quickly spun her around and crushed his lips to hers. After their tongues battled he stopped kissing her and said, "Lover you are the most exquisite creature I have ever encountered. I want you so bad, but I gave my word. Please forgive me, I had to touch you, I need you. May I taste you again?"

Sookie just nodded her head as his fangs once again descended. She grabbed for his zipper and quickly unzipped his pants. He wasn't wearing any boxers and what she saw in his pants was the most amazing sight. He was huge, but so very beautiful. She instinctively encircled her hand around the very tip spreading the precum down the shaft. As she started pumping him up and down, he licked her neck and then sank his fangs into her artery. As he drew her addictive blood she continued pumping. Before she realized what she was doing she licked his neck and bit. She bit so hard that she too was drinking his blood. They continued drinking from each other oblivious to the room around them. Eric exploded in Sookies hand and she orgasmed again just from the blood they were sharing.

When they both came back down from the high their mutual blood gave, Sookie realized what they had done. She should be mad, she should slap Eric and say she never wanted to see him again, but none of it was true. Instead she looked him directly in the eyes and said, "Thank you, Eric." She once again kissed him on the lips as she placed her hands on his face and stared deeply in his blue eyes she whispered," I am yours Eric, so if you still believe that you must make me forget, go ahead. But know this; our children need to know you and I just need you. Do what you have to do."

Eric pulled her to him and embraced her, "I am sorry Lover. I am an honorable man and I will do whatever it takes to have you. Look at me!. . . .You will leave this office very happy that you have met your first Vampire. You will go home and forget what happened tonight and return to your husband and children. Now please go back to the bar."

Sookie could feel the pain in his voice and she noticed something red in the corner of his eyes. She decided that she would play along with this charade, but she too would do whatever it took to come back and tell him the truth. The truth that whatever he was attempting to do to her, this mumbo jumbo shit, did not work on her. He's going to be pissed, but she didn't care. She'll tell him when the time comes.

Just as she turned away from Eric and bent down to pick up her purse there once again was a knock at the door.

"Mom. . .it's Alex. . .are you in there?" Alex called through the door.

"Yes baby, what do you want? I am finished up here I'll be right out." She called through the door.

Sookie opened the door and saw Alex's face. He was distraught and she quickly ran to him and threw her arms around his waist. She looked up and asked, "What's wrong baby, why are you so sad?"

"Mom the hospital in Shreveport called and said they just admitted Sam. . .I mean Dad. . and he is in critical condition." Alex waited to see his mother's reaction.

"What? Why did they call you and not me?" Sookie began to panic and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Sam has given me as his emergency contact ever since I turned 18. He just felt he did not want to bother you, because he worried you would panic if anything ever happened." Alex replied, but thought back at the real reason why he was the contact.

_5 years earlier:_

Alex and Addy had to spend their summers working at the restaurant. Sam decided that that was the only way they would learn the value of a dollar. They were to save all of their earnings and buy their toys with that money. They went to private school, so they didn't need school clothes, but they had expensive taste in phones, ipods, cars (when they got older). They had been doing this since they were 15 years old. They never went on a family vacation, but Sookie made certain that she would take the two of them somewhere every summer before school resumed each fall. This particular summer was the one before their senior year, so they were saving up their money for the senior trip to Hawaii.

So as not to smother them, Sookie never came to the restaurant when they were working. She was accused many times by Sam of spoiling them and babying them, so she stayed away. Sam was very hard on them at work and did not show them any favoritism.

Unknown to Sam, Alex had inherited Sookie's disability. She had taught him since he was a toddler to put up walls in his mind to prevent everyone's thoughts from inundating him. He learned very quickly and his childhood was much easier than what Sookie had gone through. She learned everything on her own and suffered immensely. She was teased at school and thought of as crazy. Alex did not have to go through that and he was praised constantly for his intelligence and beauty. For this reason, Sookie and Alex were very close. Addy was also very beautiful and intelligent, but she showed no signs of telepathy. She had a normal childhood and was very close to Sam until she and Alex found him with another woman.

Alex had let down his shields one afternoon because he was exhausted at work. He was relaxing at a booth drinking a Hansen's soda (That was the only soda that Sookie would allow them to have). The restaurant was empty and Sam was in his office. He heard Sam broadcasting very loudly that he needed to remember to get his Viagra before tonight because Vickie would be very unhappy if he could not perform. "_What the Hell!"_ he thought. "_Does he mean Vickie the waitress that just left for the day_?"

Sam came out of the office 20 minutes later and told them they could leave for the afternoon and to tell Sookie that he would be working very late and not to wait up for him. They both said they would and said goodbye. Alex told Addy what he had heard from Sam's thoughts and they both decided to follow him.

They followed him to the pharmacy where they assumed he got his Viagra. They both giggled, but then came back to the realization that Sam was screwing around on their mother. Of course, Sookie meant more to them than any other human on the earth, so they were quickly becoming furious.

"Whatever we find out, Addy, we can't tell Mom, it would devastate her. She has been so loyal and that Vickie is so ugly compared to mom." Alex made her swear. "I will take this up with Sam as soon as we confirm that what he was thinking was true."

They then followed him to one of the apartments that he and Sookie owned. He got out and walked up to the door and used a key and just walked right in. Addy and Alex looked at the mailboxes and confirmed that it was Vickie's apartment.

Two days later Alex confronted Sam and told him that he was to never touch Sookie. "I will not have you spreading some fucked up disease to my mother. From now on I am responsible for her and Addy and you will stay away as much as possible. Sookie will just think that you are working. I appreciate all that you have done for us . . . Sam. . .but the least you could have done was ask for a divorce and not screwed around on her. She deserves much more than that. Put me down as your emergency contact, because if anything happens to you while you are screwing some old whore, I don't want my mother to find out! Are we in agreement?. . . .Good, thanks for fucking up what was left of our family, I will not forgive you, but I will be there for you if you need me."

_Present day:_

"Mom, we have to go now. We are here for you, we love you Mommy." Alex and Addy both spoke at the same time. They always called her mommy when they were sad or scared.

Alex started to carry his mother out of the bar and Sookie and Alex were hit by all the thoughts in the bar.

"_I wish that hunk of meat was carrying me." _

"_God, he is so beautiful I hope he gets rid of that blond and comes back and fucks me."_

"_Where is my back up? I have been sitting at this bar for 45 minutes and I know something is going on. These vampire fucks need to be taught that they can't just go around sucking blood out of people without consequences."_

That thought caught Sookie's attention. Four girls were sitting at the booth in front of her thinking that they were so cool because they were only 18 and had fake I.D.'s

Because they were both so upset their shields were down. They looked at each other and Sookie said, "Put me down baby, I need to tell Mr. Northman about this. Hopefully he won't ask any questions and we can get the hell out of here . . . okay?"

"Sure mom, but we have to go back to the apartment and make flight arrangements to go home." Alex was babying his mother just like she was the child and he was in charge. Since the discovery about Sam, he protected her even more than usual. He hated leaving her alone when they left for Stanford, but was happy that she was also in school and was keeping busy. Sam swore he would not tell her and that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He had put the fear of God into Sam. Alex was a very powerful young man and used his power and intelligence to get whatever he wanted. When it came to his beautiful mother there was nothing that he wouldn't do to protect her.

When he saw that man take her hand tonight, he saw the look in his eyes. He wasn't jealous of the man, but the look was one of longing. He didn't understand who he was and was, of course puzzled as to why he looked so much like him. "_Did his mom know_ _this man? Had he been her lover before_?" Now he questioned his heritage_. "Could his_ _mother have been with this man before she married Sam?" _Alex had so many questions for his mom, but now was not the time to ask them out loud. He needed to protect his precious mom and get her home.

Alex put Sookie down and she turned around and returned down the hallway to Eric's office. She knocked at the door and Eric called "Enter."

"Excuse me, Mr. Northman, but there are four underage girls in your bar and there is an undercover policemen sitting at the bar. Just thought you should know. The girls are at Table 4 and the policeman has blond hair and is wearing a burgundy sweater. He should be easy to find amongst the sea of black clothing. Sorry to have interrupted you. Thank you once again for your . . . hospitality." Sookie wiggled her eyebrows and ran back down the hallway into Alex and Addy's waiting embrace. They walked into the street and found Addy's mustang.

They made it back to the apartment in 15 minutes and had their flights out of SFO at 8:00 a.m. the next morning. They needed to pack that night so they would be ready to leave bright and early.

ooOooOooOoo

In total shock at the information that Sookie had relayed to him, he wondered how she knew? He had Pam check Table 4 and the girls were indeed underage. The man that was the undercover cop was named David Bell and they glamoured him into thinking that he had enjoyed his time at the Vampire bar and there was nothing illegal going on.

He needed to find out how Sookie knew about this. He decided to call Niall and confront him about her talents. Even though it had been 22 years since their first blood exchange, the one that just took place felt very much like they were on their way to a formal bond. He wanted it and he needed to have her. She was just as beautiful as the first day he laid eyes on her and he knew it was from his blood. They were good for each other and he could feel his addiction to her growing inside of him. He thought he had put her in his past and allowed her to live her life, but with this encounter, he will not leave her or the children alone. He will allow her to return home, but he will also return and keep an eye on her. When the time comes, they will be together.

"Pam, get me Niall's number. I seemed to have deleted it from my rolodex and I never put it in my cell phone." Eric commanded.

**A/N: Ooo, Alex sounds like another tall handsome blonde when it comes to Sookie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The plane ride to Shreveport was very quiet. Alex and Addy wanted to ask their mother about the stranger that seemed to be so interested in her, but now was not the time. She was so upset; they had never seen her like this. Sam was an ass, but she did not know it. They had protected her from his indiscretions. Finally Alex couldn't stand it any longer, "Mom, how are you doing? Please don't worry about Sam; I am sure he will be fine. He told me five years ago that he had a heart condition, but made me swear not to tell you. I am so sorry . . . we are here for you . . . please try to be strong. It kills me to see you like this, mamma, please." Alex begged his mom to snap out of it.

"I don't know what I would do if you two had not been in my life. You _have_ been my life. I am worried about Sam, but not the way you think. Sam and I have had an agreement for quite some time now. I got tired of him coming in late every night and telling me that he was just closing up the restaurant. He always smelled of cheap perfume. I knew that it didn't always take three hours to close up; he had a staff for God's sake! Anyway, he finally told me that he had been having numerous affairs since we got married because he knew I didn't love him. I told him that I really didn't care what he did as long as you two didn't know. Alex, baby I love you so much. You are my rock and Sam told me what you said to him. I know you made him promise not to tell me about his affairs, but I had him cornered and you both know how I can be when I want to know something. He told me he was getting older and felt that his life was slipping away and he needed to feel loved. He also told me that he still loved me very much and that I was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and couldn't believe that I got more beautiful every day. I didn't know how to take that compliment, but thanked him anyway and asked him to sleep in the guest room from that day forward. Even when we slept together, we didn't _sleep_ together, if you know what I mean. I almost feel like a virgin again . . . just like the two of you . . . wink, wink . . . for not getting any, all these years." Sookie half smiled.

"Mom, we are sorry for keeping that from you. I was worried about you. I thought you loved Sam and trusted him. I didn't want you to feel like your marriage was a lie. I realize now that I just should have had him tell you the truth and move out. We could have made it just fine without him. He was never around anyway, so we wouldn't really miss him. Anyway I am your man, mamma, I will protect you with my life and I promise I won't let anyone hurt you. Let's just wait and see how Sam is when we get there and go from there. He will need care, if he survives and I don't want you to do that. We have enough money and good health insurance to hire a nurse. Excuse me for taking over, mamma, but you are not to care for him! You just need to take care of yourself. Agreed?" Alex reminded her of someone she had just dealt with the night before.

"I really don't think I can care for him. But the nurse idea sounds good. I also decided that I will be moving to California when this thing with Sam is taken care of. I can't live here without you two and I don't really feel like I have friends anymore. For some reason I only get jealous feelings from Tara and Amelia. I hear their thought and they don't understand how I can still look so young. They still love me, but don't want their husbands to be around me. The boys at school are always inviting me to go out and I remind them that I am married. I never could understand the problem, but Mr. Northman told me something about myself that I will share with you both when this is over. I always attributed my youthful looks to good genes. Now I think it is something else. I promise I will tell you both when the time comes. We really need to talk." Sookie was ready to stop talking and wanted to just land and get to the hospital to Sam.

They finally landed and got their luggage. Alex went to get Sookie's car that had been in Long Term Parking and they were off to the hospital. When they got there they saw Dawn in the waiting room. Alex knew right away why she was there. "Dawn, are you here to see Sam? Do you know what happened to him?" Alex was attempting to get her to tell him the truth.

"I am so sorry, Alex. He told me he didn't love me and I was just a fling for him. He only loved Sookie, but that she did not love him. I couldn't stand hearing that from his mouth so I slapped him. He grabbed his left arm and before I knew it he was on the floor. I called 911 and they got him here. I am so sorry, really, I love him so much." Dawn began sobbing.

"We love him too, don't blame yourself, he has a bad heart and he knew better than to do some of the things he was doing." Alex comforted her.

Sookie went straight to the heart unit at the Shreveport hospital and asked to be told about Sam's condition. Within 10 minutes two heart specialists were in the room.

Dr. Watkins started by saying that he was very sorry but Sam was brain dead from lack of oxygen after his massive heart attack. Since Sam had an aggressive heart disease his heart attack prevented his heart from pumping adequate blood to the rest of his organs during the initial event. Since not enough blood was supplied to the brain he suffered significant brain damage. Right now he is being kept alive by the machines that are attached to him. We were waiting for his next of kin to ask if you wished for them to be removed. He is completely brain dead and should not last long after we take everything off of him. This all seemed so similar to what Naill must have gone through with her. Sookie broke down and cried. She looked at the children and they both told her to do the right thing. Sam would have wanted to die and not just lay in a hospital bed. The decision was made and Sookie asked if they could each have some alone time with him before they pulled the plug.

Sookie went first and sat beside Sam taking his hand in hers. "Sam, I am so sorry that I couldn't love you enough. You were my best friend, but because of the children we married for all the wrong reasons. Thank you for taking care of me and the children and thank you for being a good father to them. I finally found my true love and he is a work in process. If I would have known that he was the children's father 22 years ago, I could have set you free and been with him. He professes that he wants me and I believe him. Go on to Heaven, Sam, we will be fine. Alex is a wonderful man and he has been taking care of me since he was a toddler. I love you Sam, be happy and go to God." Sookie kissed Sam on his cheek and walked out of the room and nodded for Alex to come in.

Alex did much the same as Sookie and sat down by Sam taking his hand. "Dad, I love you and thank you for all you have done for us. I always wished we could have been closer, but I felt you drifting away from me as I grew older. You have left an impression on this world and this family. You will not be forgotten. Go to heaven Dad." Alex wiped the tears from his eyes as he kissed Sam on his forehead.

Addy was next and she could barely control herself. "Daddy I am so sorry I got mad at you about Vickie. I understand now. . . .I really do. I have always loved you and I appreciate all you did for mamma, Alex and me. You will be missed, but you are needed in heaven. Bye, daddy, I love you." Addy kissed him on his cheek and walked into the hallway into Sookie and Alex's waiting arms.

They buried Sam in the graveyard where Sookie's family was buried in Bon Temps. It was a rainy day and the whole town showed up. He was well loved by his customers and employees in Bon Temps as well as Shreveport. It was a beautiful ceremony and Sookie, Alex and Addy got closure. They stopped at Gran's grave and told her about Sam and asked her to take good care of him.

ooOooOooOoo

Eric was so upset that he had lost Sookie again. He found Naill's number and gave him a call. It went straight to voicemail. "Niall, Northman here, give me a call about Sookie."

Eric thought back to when he begged Naill to allow him to take Sookie home with him.

_May 17, 1987:_

It had been three months since Naill had asked Eric to repay the debt he owed him. The debt was paid, but the only problem was that he had found the young girl's blood very addictive and he yearned for her. He wanted to possess her and keep her as his pet. That was also a problem because the more he thought about her he didn't want a pet, he wanted a mate. Niall told him to forget her and not to ask if his sperm had taken. He was asked to leave a significant amount of blood for the girl, in case she was with child. "_Was she pregnant with my baby_?" Eric thought. He had children when he was a human, but did not pay much attention to them. They were busy in those days and all had their place in life. They did have their good times, but he was turned when his children were young, so he spent little time mourning their loss. He had a new life and couldn't go back to them. His only child as a vampire was Pam and he made her. The only thing he could do is go to him and beg for her. _If no other human has claimed her, I will take her to my home and raise the child along with her. We will be lovers and I will turn her when she starts to age. We can spend eternity together. _That seemed like a logical solution to hiis growing need for the girl.

He entered the laboratory and barged his way into the hospital wing. Niall stopped him outside of her door. "Why are you here Viking? No good will come of it."

"I need her. I crave her and am having a difficult time feeding. I only think of her and I don't even know her. I have paid my debt to you, but I fear I will suffer the rest of my days without her by my side. I beg of you to allow me to take her home. When she awakes I will convince her that she will be happy with me and if she has my child in her womb, I will be a proud father." Eric found himself begging, something he rarely did.

Niall told him she had come out of her coma that morning and she was stirring in her room. Eric was sure she could hear them arguing, so he switched to speaking Swedish. All of a sudden they both heard a crash in her room and she had fallen to the ground. Eric and Niall both ran in and Eric could not help himself, he went past Niall and picked her up bridal style. He laid her back down in her bed and reluctantly glamoured her so she would not remember him being there. He softly kissed her and lingered there for awhile just staring at her. Niall told him that her boyfriend had been coming in and they were to be married when she was released. Eric was distraught, but he was Vampire and had to go on. He and Pam stayed in Shreveport and opened many businesses and after the "Reveal" they opened a bar called Fangtasia and fed and fucked every willing human they could. He could not get Sookie out of his mind, but knew he just had to file her away until the time when I could see her again. Pam and Eric moved to Palo Alto, California and opened another bar called "Bite Me." It was very successful because it was a college town and once again feeding and fucking was their nightly routine.

_Present day:_

The night she entered my bar was one I had been praying for since the day I left her 22 years ago. I moved to Palo Alto so I wouldn't be tempted to look her up and interfere with her life. I was sure she was happy and strangely that made me happy.

My child was having a difficult time with her feelings that evening. It seemed she was strangely attracted to a young boy. Pam had only been 19 when I made her my child, so I assumed the boy was a college student. The boy was dancing with a beautiful, young blond woman. I entered the bar and saw the attention that they were drawing from the young women in the bar. This was the attention that I usually got from these pathetic blood bags so I was very interested. From the rear the young man was very tall, just like me and his hair was short and blond. He was dressed in tight black jeans and a light blue dress shirt. When he turned around I growled. It was as if I was looking in a mirror and the beautiful woman he was dancing with looked like she could have been the daughter of my Sookie. She was more beautiful than I remember Sookie being and her seductive body was moving so slowly back and forth. I once again began sniffing the air just to see if she was indeed her daughter. I looked around the bar to look for a 40 something woman, hoping that her mother was there so I could finally claim her. To my surprise the beautiful blond girl stopped dancing with my clone and stared at me. I sniffed again and the scent led me straight to her. I softly took her arm and led her to my office. She was my Sookie and she had not aged a day since I first gave her my blood.

After tasting her again, my addiction was rekindled. The blood bags would never again be able to please me. I wanted Sookie heart and soul. I will ask Niall's permission, but if he refuses I will pursue her with all my power. Tomorrow, Pam and I will return to Shreveport and I am planning on paying little Miss Sookie a visit. The two beautiful children, Alexander and Adele, are mine. There is no denying either one of them. They need to know me and I desperately want to know them. If the man they call their father survives, I will approach him and tell him I am claiming my family. That is what a Viking would do and that is what a Vampire has to do. Until tomorrow my love.

**A/N: Thank all of you for reading and reviewing. Hope Eric is able to convince little Miss Sookie to be with him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The location of the cemetery where Sam was buried was next to Gran's farmhouse, so Sookie and the children went there to spend the night. A few of the people from the funeral stopped by to offer condolences, but they were alone the rest of the evening. Even with her children beside her, Sookie felt completely alone. The entire time they stood by Sam's graveside, she could hear the thoughts of the large crowd of people in attendance. She was physically and mentally weakened by the trip home and the loss of Sam that she had no strength to put up her mental barriers. Everyone's thoughts were inundating her brain and she couldn't believe how blind she had been. She had spent so much time being a mother and now a student; she didn't realize how many women Sam had been with. Most of them were in attendance and each one felt they were going to split Sam and her up and they would become his new wife. They would share his fortune and make him happy. She heard:

"_I'm so pissed, Sookie gets all of Sam's money and I'm the one that kept him happy in bed. She is beautiful but didn't deserve him."_

"_He loved me, not her. Those children don't even look like him and he still claimed them as his own."_

"_How could he have stayed with her? She didn't even let him fuck her like I did." _

Then there were those who truly felt sorry for her family and couldn't get over how young Sookie looked.

"_That Sookie looks so good. She must have a really good plastic surgeon."_

"_Haven't seen Sookie for 20 years and she still looks the same. What's up with that?"_

"_I don't see how Sam could fuck all those other women when he had a hot young wife at_

_home!"_

"_At least she is not alone. She has those beautiful children to help her get through this."_

Yeah, she had been totally blind and completely unaware of the way her youthful looks brought about questions in so many people's minds. She had learned to keep her walls up and out of people's heads. If she had only dropped them once in awhile, at least she wouldn't have been so out of touch with her life in Bon Temps. Now she really needed to leave and California seemed like the best choice.

The little tidbit of information that Eric shared with her about having a great grandfather that was a Prince of the Fae kept bouncing around in Sookie's mind. _"Someone in my_ _family fucked a Faery!"_ She thought. That was when she decided not to go back to her home in Shreveport. Instead she decided to stay at the farmhouse and finalize all of her and Sam's business from there. She had to get all of the death certificates delivered to the various banks and the lawyer's office and put the Shreveport house up for sale. She didn't want to run the restaurants so she would hire someone to manage each one. The kids were off for the summer, so they said they would stay and help her. Gran's attic was full of trunks and Sookie intended to go through them before she packed up and moved to California.

The kids would be returning to California in September. Addy wanted to be a Pediatric Gastrointestinal Surgeon, so she would be entering the Stanford University School of Medicine. The Lucile Packard Children's Hospital was located on the campus so she wouldn't have to go to another campus to do her internship. Alex was a Computer Software Engineer and had landed a job at _**Google**_ in Mountain View. The kids would always be successful in whatever they chose to do, so she did not worry about them. She and Sam had purchased a piece of land when the kids began attending Stanford. The house was set on 10 acres and had a modest 4 bedroom, 3 bathroom house that was built in 1975. That was where she would be moving to after everything was finished in Bon Temps.

They spent the night at Gran's and the next morning the kids set off for Shreveport to start the process of placing the house up for sale. Sookie decided to keep Gran's house because it had been in the family over 100 years. The house had been kept just the way Gran left it when she died. Sookie would spend alone time there when she needed to get away and when she had projects at school. The solitude gave her time to think about the things she had in life and the things she was missing. Right now she was really, really missing Eric. After what she thought was a brief encounter 22 years ago, she never got him out of her mind. Now she finds out that he wants her and he is the father of her children. "Wow, how life can change in an instant!" She thought. The things he did to her and his blood was so sweet and addictive . . . . . she started to daydream about him and lost all sense of time. When she finally stopped thinking about a certain 6'4" blond god, she realized she was in the attic going through Gran's pictures. There was a picture of Gran holding her dad when he was a baby. She was looking down at him and she just thought it was a precious picture. She turned it over to lay it in a "Take With Me pile" and she noticed that Gran had written a note on the back. It said, "_Fintan my love, Here is a picture of our beautiful son. I will always be eternally grateful to you for giving me such a treasure. I truly love you with all my heart, Adele." _I guess it was an aha moment, because it became very evident that it was her Gran, Adele Stackhouse who fucked a Faery. It all made sense. _"Fintan must be the son of Niall Brigant who_ _proclaims to be my great grandfather. Why you little tart!"_ Sookie thought about her Gran. "_At least I can move away from here knowing where I come from."_ Then she found an envelope and it had her name on the outside. It said "_**Open when I am gone."**_ Okay, she is gone and I got a heap of questions, so-o-o-o here goes. She opened the letter and began to read:

_Sookie my precious granddaughter,_

_I am sorry that I have left this world without telling you the truth about your grandfather. The man that you grew up calling grandfather was your grandfather in every way except biological. He was unable to have children and I desperately needed them. I met a young man named Fintan Brigant who I soon fell deeply in love with. He was not completely human. He told me his father was a Prince of the Faery world and his mother was a human. He professed his love to me and told me he would give me the children I so desperately wanted. Your father and Aunt Linda were conceived with this man. Don't hate me because when you finally find your true love you will know. I know that Sam is not that man and your great grandfather and I made a mistake by allowing you to marry him. The true father of your children was madly in love with you, but we denied him his family and made him swear to stay away from you. He is an honorable man, but he is also a vampire. At the time he fell in love with you, they were unknown. But now that they are known to mankind, you should try to find him. His name is Eric Northman and if I would have been a few years younger, you would have a fight on your hands. (Ha, ha) I am truly sorry for not being forthcoming with you and I am sorry that Sam was tricked into believing he was a father. I saw the problems you kids had and I blame myself. I love you and the children more than you will ever know, so please forgive me and go and find your true love._

_Your Gran who loves you_

All Sookie could think was "_Fuck, now she tells me. She is gone and I understand how badly she must have felt, but I wish she would not have decided my life for me. Poor Eric never got to see his children grow up. Biological children, something he probably never believed possible after he became vampire. I really need to get back to him and sort this all out."_

ooOooOooOoo

Eric told Pam to take care of the club in his absence and that he did not know how long it would take for him to gain Sookie's trust. He had glamoured her so, of course, she could not possibly remember what went on in his office. He was aching for her. He decided to wear loose fitting jeans and a jacket because his erection was just not going away. "_How could a human do this to him_?" he wondered.

His private plane was readied for his flight to Shreveport and as soon as he left Niall a message, he was out the door. He didn't give a fuck what Niall had to say, he was getting his family back. Time had not meant much to him in the past, but now it meant everything to him. "_I have a son and a_ _daughter. Will they accept me? Will Sookie accept me?"_ his mind was full of questions and concerns that he never thought he would have. He calmed down because he surely felt like his "Pussy Meter" was going off. He found out where she lived and he also found that she spent a lot of time at her home in Bon Temps. His spies informed him that they had someone outside of either house and would call him of her whereabouts as soon as they saw her. Eric closed his eyes and daydreamed about Sookie the entire flight to Shreveport.

**A/N: Next chapter, Eric and Sookie confront each other. Will she let on that she can't be glamoured? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Sookie:**

My life has been so unreal lately that I have to actually stop and look at myself in the mirror and check to see if it is really me that is living through this. My children, of course, are all that matters and they are definitely real. My youthful looks never bothered me before I realized where they had originated. Don't get me wrong, they certainly don't bother me, I just never took the time to compare myself and those around me. My brother, Jason, is two years older than me and at 49; he has graying hair and a few wrinkles. He is still very handsome, but in an older Paul Newman, Clint Eastwood way. He will always be handsome, but he has already aged naturally. I still look 25 and never questioned it.

"We still look 25 in our minds." Gran used to say. When she looked in the mirror though, the old woman looking back at her was unrecognizable. Then the woman she saw was not the girl she felt she was still inside. When I was a girl, I never understood her, now I do. My feelings are the exact opposite. I do feel 47 mentally. I have experienced the wonders of motherhood watching my children grow into beautiful, intelligent adults. I love my garden and can green beans and tomato sauce. I look at flowers and get excited when one begins to bloom and worry when they look a little wilted. I have become quite a good cook and my kids say I bake the best brownies they have ever tasted. I have a lot of patience and love for life and never worry about the little things. I'm well read and really enjoy my time in college. I feel the joy that only an older person can feel about life because she has experienced it. However, when I look in the mirror, I still see that 25 year old girl that was forced into a loveless marriage. _"Damn, I really need Eric. I can't get that man and that night out of my head. Passion is a very strong addiction and since I never experienced it before Eric, I am craving him." _

After I finish cleaning up my life here, I have to go back to him. Even though he thinks I don't remember what he told me, his words give me hope for a real life. I feel bad that I didn't tell him that he couldn't hypnotize me, or whatever the hell he was doing to me. Maybe I will let him sweat for awhile. Maybe vampires don't sweat. I guess I need to find out a little more about the father of my children before I tell them and him the truth.

ooOooOooOoo

"What the hell are you talking about Alex?" I couldn't believe what he was telling me.

"Sam not only had numerous women, Mom, he also owed the IRS back taxes for the last five years. The only things that he couldn't touch were the assets in your name. For some reason he had his lawyer make sure your money and possessions were completely separate from your mutual holdings. They are still safe, but everything else has to be sold to appease the government. If we sell the restaurants and the Shreveport and California houses, the taxes and all the interest and fines will be paid. Our lawyer is taking care of everything and we will be fine. Mom. . . . .are you okay?" Alex was very concerned once again for my well being.

"You know what baby, I am more than okay. I just want to get rid of everything that reminds us of Sam. He was definitely not the man I thought I knew. I guess it was my fault for letting him take care of us without asking questions. I never got involved in business or asked where the money came from or where it was spent."

Everything that I have personally, I purchased with my money. When Gran died, she left me a sizable amount of money and the family farm. I bought nice things for the kids with my money and never really required much for myself. My friends always teased me because I had never had a professional manicure or pedicure. I would go to a stylist to get my ends trimmed, but other than that I spent no money on myself. I had a lot of clothes, but they were all casual and always purchased on sale. Sam insisted on purchasing the house in Shreveport, because he felt the farm was beneath his status as a businessman. I didn't argue with him, but spent most of my time at Gran's. He was never home after the kids left for school, so I felt much more comfortable there.

"Let's get all of this unpleasant business behind us, because I have a lot to tell you and Addy and we still need to finish our summer vacation." Surprisingly I was pretty upbeat even after finding out about Sam's lies.

"Mom, you know how much I love you and I don't want you to worry. I will take care of everything. Let me know what you want to do for the rest of the summer and we will make all the arrangements." Alex kissed me good-bye and went about taking care of everything.

I noticed that the Sun had set quite some time ago and I had completely forgotten to water my vegetable garden and the flowers were starting to wilt. As I walked outside I noticed headlights coming down my driveway and figured it was just another person to offer their condolences. Whoever it was would have to wait for me to start the hose in the garden. I started the hose and put on my fake smile to greet the visitor.

To my surprise the person who opened the door and got out and started walking over to me was none than the star of my daydreams. The man who had awakened such strong passion in me, that just thinking about him almost made me orgasm. My longing for him has not ceased since we left the bar. Now…here he was!

"Why Mr. Northman, what a surprise. What brings you to my humble home and to Louisiana for that matter?" I pretended not to be excited at the sight of him.

"Mrs. Merlotte, I am sorry for your loss. I was on my way to Shreveport after you left my bar the other evening, so I thought I would stop by and offer my condolences and see if there was anything I could do for you and. . . . _my._ . your family." Eric almost slipped and said _my family_.

"Mr. Northman, please don't call me Mrs. Merlotte. I would prefer that you call me Sookie. My marriage was loveless and since my husband's death, I'm finding out more and more how bad it truly was. I don't wish to burden you with my problems, so thank you so much for coming personally to offer your condolences." I sounded so formal, just as he did, but I desperately was trying to think of something to say to make him stay.

"In that case, Sookie, please call me Eric. Excuse me for being forthcoming, but my child, Pam, told me that you and your children were on vacation before you received the bad news about your husband. Since your time together was cut short, I was wondering if I might offer you one of my houseboats for as long as you wish. I have a couple of luxury houseboats on Lake Shasta and allow my business acquaintances to use them. I will fly you and your children to Sacramento and from there a helicopter will take you to my ranch in Redding. I can have the houseboat set up in a quiet cove and you can have the use of one of my ski boats." I couldn't believe what Eric was offering. I said a silent prayer, just hoping he meant that he would join us, because I really needed to be alone with him again.

"Wow, Eric, we have never done that before! The children and I usually take a summer trip and try to do something different each year. Last year we actually went to Sweden and visited The Museum of the Foteviken and The Museum of National Antiquities or _Historiska Museet. _For some strange reason, Alex is very interested in Viking history. He reads every book he can get his hands on and when he was little he imagined himself a Viking warrior." Eric's face changed abit when I mentioned Alex's interest in the Norse history. _I wonder if he was around then?_

"Very strange indeed." The smirk that was forming on Eric's beautiful face was very interesting. "Just tell me when you would be able to leave and I will personally welcome you to the lake. It will have to be your first evening there, possibly after you have settled in."

"I will talk to Alex tomorrow. He has been such a help for me. Eric, he is the most amazing man. I hope you two can get to know each other. Sam was not much of a father to them other than providing financial aid and a home. So by offering this vacation for us I was hoping that you could really meet them." I looked to see any change in Eric's demeanor. "I should be available in two days, but we can only stay for a week. We seem to be having some financial difficulties and until that is taken care of I guess I will continue to live here. I was planning on moving to California to be closer to the kids, but the home I had there will probably have to be sold."

"I will be here for you and your family for whatever support you need. I have a very good lawyer, if you need that type of assistance.' Eric inched closer to Sookie unable to stop himself from being close to her.

"I have a question for you and I hope you can feel free to be honest with me in your answer." Eric said.

"Sure Eric, I'm known for my honesty and sometimes it even gets me into trouble." I answered him but couldn't help myself from giggling.

"How did you know about the undercover policeman and the under aged girls at my bar?" Eric asked.

I hesitated for a moment. I knew that since I told him about the raid that this question would soon be coming, so honesty was probably the best policy. "Since I said I would be honest and I strangely feel very _comfortable_ with you…I am able to hear people's thoughts. Alex has the same ability and he is very, very good. He can also impose his will on others. He does not abuse that ability; in fact, when he was in high school he stopped many fights among his friends just by sending them peaceful thoughts." My pride in Alex was very evident in my face as I smiled.

Eric became more and more excited at the thought of his son. "_What have we created_ _together? Sookie is part Fae and I am a vampire. These children are so rare that if it_ _were known that they were my flesh and blood, they would be targets._ _I need to get to know them, but fear I will not have bragging rights after the truth is known to Sookie and_ _the children_." Eric thought to himself.

"Sookie, did you happen to notice the resemblance between your son and myself?" Eric asked, perhaps to see if I was open to the truth.

"Why yes, I did and so did every young woman in your bar! After reading their thoughts, I find that you seem to be quite the manwhore." At the time I tried to suppress their thoughts, but I couldn't stop myself from listening. I remembered how jealous I had become at the thought of him being with others. I shouldn't be, he was not married to me, but I felt my heart begin to pound and the jealousy started to return.

"Yes, that is my nature. I am vampire and I need to feed. The True Blood tastes like ass, if I may be so bold, so I prefer to drink directly from the source. As a vampire we have certain urges when we feed. The visions you had were not of me enjoying myself, but I am sure the young women were. It's only part of the process and I'm sorry that you had to see that. I only wish to spend time with you. You and your children intrigue me. If you must know I wish to court you. Would that be something you would possibly be open to?" Eric hoped he didn't scare her away with his honesty and surely she did not remember their time in his office.

"Wow, I don't know what answer I expected from you but, thank you for your honesty. I find that I have not been able to put you out of my mind since I met you at the bar. I was hoping that I would see you again, but didn't expect it to be so soon. I really need to speak to you at length and alone. Perhaps you could spend some time with me if I take you up on the house boat invitation?" Wow….Eric's honesty actually floored me. I didn't know what I expected, but that probably wasn't it. I guess I was just used to having a man lie to me like Sam always did. Eric came right out and told me about his nature and it didn't bother me.

"Alex and Addy could come a couple of days after I arrive, which would give us two evenings to talk. . . that is if you truly wish to get to know me?" I knew Eric wanted me, but I still had mhy doubts. To me Eric was a perfect man and I didn't think I could take his rejection if I decided to give my heart to him.

"Excuse me Eric; I need to turn off the hose, would you care to come in for awhile?" I hoped he would have time to talk tonight, but if not the alone time at Lake Shasta sounded like the perfect time to come clean about both of our feelings.

Eric could not trust himself to be alone in Sookie's home with the object of his obsession. She smelled and looked so delectable that once again his erection was quite evident. He knew he had to touch her, but he didn't want to have to glamour her again. She deserved to know, especially since she said she had thought about him. Could she actually be attracted to him? Not like the Fangbangers who frequent his bar, but like a real lover. He was not sure he could wait two more days to be alone with her, but he owed a real explanation to her and felt he could not do it here. If they were on a house boat, she couldn't run from him after he told her the truth. Here she could just rescind his invitation and he did not want to start their life together with bad feelings. He knew he loved her. He loved her the moment he laid eyes on her. Vampires' senses and feelings were so much stronger than a human's, but he never felt he could feel love. Hunger, lust, anger, happiness, but not LOVE. He was definitely sure that what he felt for his Sookie was not just hunger or lust. He wanted to be with her always and he definitely wanted to know his children.

"I really need to get to Fangtasia. I have a few appointments this evening and only wanted to see you again and extend my condolences and invite you to the house boat. So is the house boat a yes?" Eric waited patiently for her answer.

"Of course Eric. It actually sounds like just the thing we _all_ need." Sookie stared deep into Eric's eyes making him lose all sense of control.

He quickly closed the slight gap between them and had her in his arms. She felt so warm and so wonderful; it took the remaining bit of strength he had not to fuck her right there in the front yard. To his surprise, she remained in his embrace and actually moaned. He couldn't help himself; he kissed her neck and licked her ear. He whispered, "I don't know if I can wait two more days. I really _want _you." He continued to lick her ear and whisper to her. "You are so warm and soft and I smell and feel your arousal." He could not stop his fangs from coming out and one scraped against her neck. A trickle of blood started to roll down her neck and he continued to lick the cut clean. "_There it is,"_ he thought, "_the taste of what is missing. The addiction is quenched for the moment. The bliss I feel that only my Sookie can provide. I will never let her go. She is Mine_!"

"Eric, I _want_ you too. You have no idea how long I have waited to feel like a woman and you definitely make me feel. The things I am feeling are new to me and I fear I could easily become addicted to what you do to me. I can't be one of your girls. After this long without feelings, I don't think I could handle one night with you and then never see you again." Sookie started to press herself into Eric's erection and he almost came in his pants.

"What I want from you, Lover, is more than one night. I have become addicted to the things you do to me and don't want to live without these feelings." Eric knew he had to pull back, but she needed to know at least how he felt.

Headlights once again started down Sookie's long gravel driveway. They both knew they had to stop, but it took their combined power to push away from each other. Sookie felt her hips try to continue pressing into Eric's crotch even as they were separating. Eric couldn't bear to release the last hold he had on her. As the headlights came closer, he quickly kissed her lips and the spark of energy that the kiss produced almost knocked them both down. They stared momentarily at each other, wanting more and dazed by the energy.

Before the car stopped Eric knew he needed to leave, "Friday morning a car will come for you. A man named Robert Burnham will be your driver and he will accompany you to Sacramento, my ranch and the house boat. I will leave notes around the house boat and join you at sunset on..the..dot! Please instruct Alex and Addy that they will be picked up on Sunday morning and Robert will also be with them. Dress for fun my Lover and I will be thinking of you." Eric reluctantly got into his car and drove off just as Alex pulled up in his pick-up.

"Hey!" Alex called to his mom as he jumped down from his truck. "Who was that?"

"Oh, that was Mr. Northman from the bar in Palo Alto. He just stopped by to offer his condolences and offer us a little vacation." I ran up and hugged my beautiful son.

"Offer us, or you?" Alex wiggled his eyebrows just like Sookie remembered Eric doing.

"What are you insinuating, you little shit? For your information he is very much interested in getting to know you and Addy and he offered his house boat on Lake Shasta for a week. I will be leaving Friday and you and Addy will be picked up here on Sunday." I continued to hug Alex and we both started giggling.

"If that is what you want, Mom, it actually sounds like fun. However, what will you be doing for the first two days?" Alex asked his mom.

"Solitude, baby, solitude." Was all that I could tell him. "However, Mr. Northman asked us to call him Eric, and he will be joining us in the evenings."

"What about Pam?" Alex asked.

"What about Pam, Alex. Do I detect a little interest?" I started tickling my very tall baby.

"She did intrigue me. I have dated many human women, but she was so much more. Does that sound stupid mom?" Alex became serious.

"No, because I kind of have a thing for Eric and we all need to set aside time to talk, so I totally understand the attraction. She was very beautiful and she has that snarky attitude that reminds me of you and Addy." I patted Alex on the back.

"Does this have anything to do with me looking just like Mr. VampDreamy?" Alex seemed overly curious and Sookie had her shields up knowing the power he had.

"It does, but I think we all need to be together before we talk. I hope you both can be open minded, because it was a real surprise to me too. How are the financial woes going son of mine?" I quickly changed the subject.

"Everything will be fine mom and I can't wait until we go to this house boat. I truly enjoy water sports and have heard a lot about Lake Shasta. I just wanted to see how you were doing and do you have any food for me?" Alex picked his beautiful mother up and took her into the kitchen to feed him.

**A/N: I bet you can't guess where I spent the last week. . . .yep Lake Shasta on a house boat. I highly recommend it for those who live close by. It's a little pricy, but the solitude is so much better than camping and you are always on the water! Next chapter, the talk and E/S on the house boat. . . .alone. Thanks for all of your reviews (good and bad) and once again hope I don't disappoint.**

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Sookie:**

After I fed Alex, who eats more than humanly possible, we spoke of the visit from Eric. Alex has always been such an amazing child. Addy never showed the extra senses that he revealed at such a young age. She is highly intelligent and possesses the beauty of an angel, but nothing supernatural. They both were potty trained and speaking quite well at nine months and I never, ever had to discipline them. Sam loved them very much, but as they grew and looked nothing like him, he distanced himself from them. While making Sam's funeral arrangements, I stumbled across a locked metal box that Sam kept in his safe at the restaurant. Since I was alone, I found the key, opened the box and found an envelope with my name on it. I reluctantly opened it and was completely surprised by what I found. Sam had taken it upon himself to do paternity tests on the children when they were in high school. Of course they were not aware he did it, they just thought they were going to the doctor for their yearly sports physicals. The results showed that he could not possibly be their biological father. He never said a word. I am sure that drove him to other women, but I wish he would have confronted me, because I never questioned his paternity. If I would have known then that he was not their father, I would have launched an investigation of my own. He was the only man I had sex with and it was only one time. Now I know the truth about my children, but at the time I would have wondered who on earth would have fathered these beautiful children?

With the tests Sam left me a note just as Gran had. It seems that secrets ran rampant in my family and I don't know why everyone thought that I should be protected. I need to make it perfectly clear to everyone close to me that lying will not be tolerated in the future. When I opened it I found:

_My dear wife,_

_I am sorry that you were forced to marry me. After the doctor told me you were pregnant with twins, I would not take no for an answer from your Gran. She wanted to give you a chance to chose, but I said there was no choice. I love Alex and Addy more than you will ever know and I thank you for giving me the privilege of helping you raise them. I took it upon myself to do separate paternity tests when they were in high school because it became more and more evident they were nothing like me. I am sorry I kept the results from you. I feared that you would leave me. I thank you for forgiving my indiscretions, but I would have preferred making love to you. I never cared that you didn't want me that way, I just wanted to share a life with you and if that didn't include sex, so be it. Thank you for the joy that you brought into my life. I love you very much._

_Sam_

The note left me with mixed emotions. I was always pissed at Sam for screwing every waitress that worked for him, but on the other hand I was glad they kept him busy and away from me. Our marriage worked as long as we did not have to interact. Alex drew me out of my thoughts as he began our mother/son conversation.

"So this man, or should I say vampire, comes into your life and you are all lovey dovey and shit?" Alex teased.

"Stay out of my head and yes, there is more to this whole story that I don't want to get into with you right now. I warn you, it will change our lives, but I am hoping it will all be for the better. Mr. Northman revealed something to me at his bar and I don't want to tell you about it right now. Trust me, baby, we will get through this together just as we always have. You and Addy are adults and doing very well, I might add, so I find myself craving something I have never had. Since I am your mamma, boy, you better behave yourself and let me figure this all out." Sookie went from serious back to their usual mother/ son banter.

"Well you know me and my inquisitive mind. I took it upon myself to investigate vampires in general. At first it was for my interest in Pam, but I saw your interest in Northman, so I am looking out for you too. You know I will not stand by and allow some other man to rush right into our family and sweep you off your feet without finding out about his motives and his interest in you. Call me over protective, but you will just have to "get over it woman" because that is the way I am and you know you would have it no other way. I know the three of us are _different_ and I will not rest until I find out why. After seeing your "love interest" I have a whole heap of questions. So if you will not answer them soon, I hope you won't wait too long, because I have no patience when I am on a quest for knowledge!" Alex was serious, but with Sookie he always added a little playfulness.

Alex began,"It seems that vampires are unable to sire children. Since they are dead, the women do not ovulate and the men's swimmers only swim, so the fact that Northman and I look very similar, I am much more handsome of course, has me very confused. That is my first question. They can also do something they call "glamour" on humans to make them do their will. It is mind control and I don't believe it works on Addy or I. Pam tried it on me and Addy said that some goth vampire was tickling her brain. Did Northman try that with you?"

"I guess I can tell you that much. Yes he did and thank you for letting me know what it is called. He thinks he told me something and then reluctantly made me forget it. I haven't told him yet that I cannot be glamoured, as you call it, so he now needs to tell me something and seems to feel bad about making me forget while we were at his bar. I really, really like him Alex, so don't get all protective on me. I always love you for it, but this time I don't want to be protected. It's important to me and to you and Addy, so can you be nice when we are on the house boat. You are going and I will not take no for an answer!" Sookie picked up Alex's dishes and took them to the sink to be washed.

"Of course we are all going. I look forward to it. Are you certain that you will be safe for the two days alone? I will be a constant worry wart if you don't say something right now to convince me you will be safe!" Alex stared deeply into his mother's eyes looking for assurance.

"Okay, damn it! I think I love him and he pretty much said he felt the same way about me before he made me forget. I will not get into the physical stuff, because I know it makes you ill thinking of me that way, but there is definitely a very strong attraction. I want to be alone with him and it needs to be before you and Addy come. Okay? Is that enough information for you?" Sookie took Alex's face in her hands and kissed his nose.

"Yuck! Do you realize how many men's minds that I have neutered because I could see exactly what they wanted to do to you? You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my 22 years on this earth. I know that you do not age and that makes it difficult for me when I can hear what your friends think. They are so jealous, so they make up lies about you. Because of our powers and you not aging, I know something supernatural is going on here, and mamma I really need to know. Before my friends realize that you are my mother, their minds are going crazy about what they want to do to you. Do you know how much restraint I have to exert to not kill them? When it comes to you, there is something deep inside of me that feels the need to physically hurt anyone that even looks at you the wrong way. Does that scare you mom? I don't want to scare you; I just want you to understand what I am going through here." Alex became more upset than Sookie had ever seen him. He was always so happy. This Alex did not scare her, it just made her concerned about his well being and she just wanted to figure out how to comfort him.

"Look at me Alex, right here eye to eye. Believe this; I love you and Addy more than anything on this earth. No man or vampire can take your place in my heart. You both come first and foremost. I too would kill for you. Does that scare you? Don't forget I can read minds and there are many times I have been close to revealing our secret, but my restraint had to prevail. I have never, I repeat, never had a love life. I don't age because of something that happened to me while I was in a coma. All your questions will be answered in two days. Please give me that time to sort out my feelings and those of Eric's. We will always have each other . . . You really neutered men's minds? You are so bad, baby. I wish I could have that power sometimes. Can we go on now and plan our vacation. I need to pack and be ready by Friday. Buddy has been at the kennel since Sam's funeral and I miss him. He would probably love to go to a lake and play, but I don't need distractions. He is so needy after he gets out of the kennel, so could you go and see him and let him know we miss him. He has his blanket and favorite toys, but German Shepherds are so possessive of their families, I know he is really missing us. Now go and tell Addy about the trip and I will see you both on Sunday. I know she has been busy at the hospital in Shreveport, but tell her she has to get ready, okay? Be here on Sunday and a man named Robert Burnham will take you both to the airport. You don't have to worry about anything but getting packed." I just hoped that Alex would be able to accept my feelings and not cause problems with Eric.

Alex once again picked up his mother and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "I am always here for you and Addy. We are a family and I will give you your two days, but after that, no secrets! If I even sense sadness or fear, I will be there before you can even blink your beautiful eyes. Do you want to try our mind communication again? If it could reach from Bon Temps to Palo Alto, I am quite sure Lake Shasta would be no problem. I have not been completely honest with you about my powers. But we can get into that in a couple of days." Alex put his mother down and started walking towards his truck.

"How can you just leave me with that? What do you mean you have not been completely honest? Get your ass back here and talk to me!" Sookie was in full mother mode.

Alex just turned around and stuck out his tongue. "You have your little secrets and I have mine. All will be revealed so let's leave it at that, I love you!" Alex wiggled his eyebrows. "Say it."

"Okay, you win. Two days, brat. I love you." Sookie watched as her beautiful son got in his truck and drove back to Shreveport.

ooOooOooOoo

Before I knew it Friday was here and a limo, _fuck me_, a limo picked me up. The driver got out and introduced himself as Robert Burnham and grabbed my bags and opened the back door for me. He drove me to the airport and I thought I would be boarding a passenger plane, but no, he drove me to a private hanger and escorted me into a very lavish private jet. "_I think I have bitten off more than I can chew. I don't know anything about Eric and I am madly in love with him. I have never been in love, so maybe this is just pure lust. This VIP treatment is scary. I am a simple girl from a backwater Louisiana town and maybe I am not good enough for this man. He seems to have a tremendous amount of power and money." _My mind was going into worry mode. "_Maybe Alex was right to worry. How could this powerful, rich and insanely beautiful man want me? Sure we have a history and share two children, but really. . . .me?"_

I am very much afraid of heights and flying is not my favorite pass time. Looking out the windows has always been difficult for me, so I always miss the scenery. I was under the impression that we were going to Sacramento and from there to Eric's ranch. However, I heard the pilot announce over the loud speaker that we will be landing at the Redding airport and for me to fasten my seatbelt. Luckily Mr. Burnham was with me, so I didn't feel like I was going to have a "Home Alone II" experience and get mixed up at a strange airport.

Mr. Burnham gave me a few moments to go to the bathroom before we boarded what I assumed was Eric's private helicopter. Not just any helicopter. This thing was a Mercedes Benz EC-145 Luxury Helicopter. Wonders never cease. I am getting closer and closer to backing out of this little "vacation." I shouldn't worry so much. These are only material "things". Eric is 1,000 years old for God's Sake! He must have acquired a shitload of money during that time. Calm yourself. God I hope I am not projecting my fears to Alex. He might just be at the house boat before me. Calm yourself. .breathe. . Calm. . .breathe. . .Calm. Okay, I think I'm better. Give the man a chance. I hate it when my mind rambles and turns into j-e-l-l-o. I am a very mature and strong woman. I am woman, hear me roar! Okay, now I think I will be okay.

We landed the helicopter at a mountain top ranch. The heliport was right in front of a huge log house. Not a log cabin, more like a log mansion! Another limo was waiting for us and Mr. Burnham drove me to a place called Bridge Bay. Eric keeps his house boats there. The one that I was to board was already set up in a quiet cove. Mr. Burnham and I boarded a ski boat. We drove the ski boat for about 15 minutes and we finally could see a massive houseboat tied up to land. He docked the boat and helped me on board the floating mansion.

Mr. Burnham showed me around the three story floating house. The bottom floor was a combination living dining room. The kitchen was small but it had all stainless steel appliances with granite counter tops. The double door refrigerator was full of prepared meals. Thank God. I am a really good cook, but my idea of a vacation does not include cooking and cleaning. There was a huge flat screen TV with DirecTV. Hope it gets HBO, I don't want to miss my favorites! There was a bathroom and two full bedrooms on that floor and a spiral staircase going to the next level. The second level had a huge master bedroom with its own bathroom. The deck was beautiful and had a small kitchen and wet bar on that level. On the top level there was a huge hot tub so you could lay in it and watch the stars. Mr. Burnham gave me his number and said that if I needed anything just to give him a call. He left a menu in the kitchen and said to fill it out and he would pick it up tomorrow. I asked about Eric and he said that Mr. Northman would be there just after sunset.

After Mr. Burnham left, I turned on the satellite radio and decided to do some swimming and sun bathing. The cool water was so clear and felt so good I had a hard time getting out to lie in the sun. Before I knew it the clock in the kitchen reminded me that it was 5:00 p.m. That didn't give me much time to eat and get ready for Eric. My heart started pounding at just the thought of him. I guess I shouldn't have thought about him while I was eating, because I instantly lost my appetite. Strange. . . .I always eat more than most people my size, but everything about me has definitely changed since my encounter with a beautiful vampire. I wanted him to touch me again so bad that I started touching myself. "_Save it. . . .Sookie. Eric will be here and we have a lot to discuss_." I made myself just calm down again and get ready. This is all so weird. I never really got to date when I was in high school, so I never felt the anticipation a young girl feels while she waits for the boy to pick her up. I guess this is what I am experiencing. The stuff I missed and never knew existed. It kind of hurts to be so excited. I don't know if I could go through this every day, I just hope Eric and I get this relationship thing figured out.

**Eric:**

"Burnham, is Mrs. Merlotte all set up at the houseboat? I pray that she arrived and you did as you were instructed?" I asked Robert as I pulled up to my mountain top ranch.

"Yes sir, Mr. Northman, she seemed excited and asked about when you would be arriving. I told her you would be there after sunset." Robert answered.

"Very well you may retire for the day and I will be on the houseboat the next couple of nights. Do not call me unless it is an emergency. Make sure you deliver the meals on a daily basis and pick Mrs. Merlotte's children up on Sunday morning." I directed, as I hung up my cell phone and took to the air.

It was a full moon and I loved to fly over the lake. The moon hadn't shown itself yet and I hoped that Sookie and I could watch it rise together. As I circled the houseboat I could hear that the object of my attention was listening to music. . . .and singing. . . . . _Sweet Home Alabama_? The only other sounds that could be heard were a fishing boat in the distance and owls calling back and forth across the lake. A fish jumped and made a "plop" noise in the quiet water.

I looked down at the houseboat and not only heard the sweet voice, but also the heartbeat of the one who had captured my dead heart 22 years ago. At the time I forced myself to forget her and occupied my years with business and travel. When the vampires revealed themselves to the humans ten years ago, I immersed myself in setting up the bars that Pam and I established and became well known as a powerful businessman.

Pam and I attended many social events around the world as life for vampires slowly improved. I had willing donors on a nightly basis, but never fed from the same person twice and each instance only lasted long enough for me to feed and fuck. I had no feelings for the human females, except for one. I tried to forget Sookie, but to no avail. One taste, one look, one touch, that was all it took for me and after I saw her again and witnessed the miracle of my two children, I felt like a teenage boy.

I was becoming more and more excited about my alone time with Soookie, but speaking with her about our history had to be confronted first. If she decides to reject me, I'm not sure if I will be able to take it. The first denial 22 years ago from Niall caused more feelings than I thought possible.

I was a Viking warrior in my human life and after I was turned, fought for hundreds of years with a vampire army. I never felt sorry for the humans I killed and never felt attraction or need for a human woman. Sookie was the first human that touched my heart. I had a wife and children in my human life, but that was so very long ago and I truly did not love my wife. A Viking marriage was arranged and was actually more of a business endeavor than one of love. That could come after marriage and was not a necessary element. I loved my children and mourned the death of my wife who died during childbirth. We never really made love during sex, because it always felt like it was our duty to procreate. I spent so much time away from home that we hardly knew each other. She was beautiful, but I had no passion for her. I actually did not look forward to coming home after battles. My children were taken care of and when I was turned I actually did not have any urge to revisit them. My sons were too young for me to take to battle and my daughter barely spoke to me. So, the feelings of love and being a father that I am experiencing now are completely new to me.

I landed on the top deck and quickly made my way to the kitchen where my sweet Sookie was singing and. . .oh praise the Gods. . .dancing. Her ass was swaying back and forth and I wanted to rush behind her and hold her to my body. I wanted to touch her skin and smell her sweet fragrance. Her long, blond hair was swaying back and forth along with her ass and I wanted to touch its' silky strands and turn her around and fuck her. She sensed my presence, perhaps her telepathy, but she wasn't frightened by me standing there.

"Hello Eric, so glad you could make it." Sookie turned and greeted the most beautiful man. He looked like her beautiful baby boy, but he was so much more manly and larger.

He had the beauty that age sometimes shows on a man. He was probably not very old when was turned, but he had a handsome weathered look about him. He was very muscular and his blue eyes pierced through her. It took all of her power not to run to him and wrap her body around him. She felt her lower region begin to ache. Her clean thong was becoming wet just from the sight of him. God. . .he hadn't even touched her yet and she was a mess. Her heart started racing and Eric heard it.

"Why Sookie, what has gotten you so excited?" I asked as I wiggled my eyebrows.

"I have no idea, but I like it." Sookie wiggled her eyebrows back at the object of her excitement.

"How was your flight and did you enjoy your first afternoon on the lake?" I moved slowly toward Sookie and knew it wouldn't be long before my very erect manhood got what it wanted. She was a magnet and I was being slowly drawn to her.

"It was good, but we really need to talk. I realize that we have a lot of issues between us, but I am concerned about something. . . .Eric. . . why do you want to spend time with me? You obviously can have anyone you wish and you seem to have more money than you know what to do with. I am just a country girl from a back water town." Sookie started to panic when she saw Eric closing the distance between them. Before she knew it he grabbed her to him and embraced her without hurting her.

"Stop it. We do need to talk, but it is not about how I can have anyone I want, or how much money I have. You need to know about our past and my need for you. . . .look at me. . .my need for you, Sookie. I need you and want to be with you. I am sorry you lost your husband, but I am afraid that if he had not died, I would have had a fight on my hands for you. The only concern I have right now is the thought that you won't want me after I tell you the truth." I clung to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Eric, okay I believe you about wanting me. Just let me go, okay. I need to breathe and just process a few things. So you say you need to tell me the truth. I appreciate that, but I also need to be truthful with you. I truly believe you now and. . ." Sookie slowly pushed Eric away and the look on his face was slowly turning to hurt. Sookie was wearing a sundress with a built-in bra. She took a few steps away from Eric and put both of her hands down to the hem of her dress. She grabbed the bottom of the dress and slowly pulled it over her head and threw it at Eric. She stood there with nothing but a red thong which was currently being pulled down and when it touched her feet she stepped out with one foot and with the other foot she kicked it at Eric. Eric quickly caught it and put it to his nose. He breathed in Sookie's unique smell and he longed to taste her.

"So, Mr. Northman, I just wanted to let you know that. . ."Sookie turned and wiggled her beautiful ass as she walked toward the back of the house boat. She opened the sliding glass door as Eric followed still smelling her thong. "You know that bullshit you pulled on me 22 years ago and the other night in your office?" Eric was in shock, but he shook his head up and down, speechless.

"Well that is all it was, bullshit. I remember you 22 years ago. I thought you were the most beautiful man I had ever seen and it hurt me badly that you asked me to forget that I ever saw you. Then at your bar, you shared some very life changing information with me, gave me my very first orgasm and told me to once again forget about us. You silly, silly man. That bullshit obviously did not work on me because. . . .I remember everything!" Sookie ran out the door and quickly dove into the lake.

I could not believe what Sookie just revealed. Not only had my addiction gotten naked right in front of me, she confessed that my glamour had not worked on her. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or mad about that, but right now I am hornier than hell and I want to bury myself deep inside of this woman who makes me feel like a man again. Before I knew it I too was completely naked and found myself diving in right after my Lover.

**A/N: Once again too many words and if I want to update sooner, I need to stop now because I want to do justice to the lemons. I read so many beautiful stories and the lemons are amazing, so bare with me. I appreciate your reviews and they definitely keep me writing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this might be too smutty for some of you, but just think about it. If you were alone with an honest to goodness Eric Northman would it be X rated or the Disney version?**

**Chapter 8:**

The water felt glorious around Sookie's naked body. She hadn't planned on doing what she did, but now everything was set in motion and the outcome was left to fate. Either Eric would follow her and profess his undying love to her, or he would be so mad at her for tricking him that he would leave her alone. Either way, she was prepared. She didn't pay attention to Eric after she dove into the water, so when she felt very large, strong arms pulling her toward a heavenly body, apparently Eric had made a decision. She pretended to fight against his chest for just a brief instant, but decided that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted Eric, all of him. Sookie had never experienced skin on skin contact in this manner. Sex or intimacy with Sam had always been very fast and totally without intimacy or passion. The passion in the contact between Sookie's warm, smooth skin and Eric's cool, hard, completely masculine skin was unbearable. Something had to be done and now.

"Eric, it's about time you joined me." Sookie giggled while she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs tightly around his waist. The erection that she remembered so well and kept her up nights just thinking about, was pressed firmly against her center. Sookie kissed up and down Eric's neck starting at his collar bone and ending at his ear. "Why Mr. Northman, I do believe you are happy to see me," Sookie whispered as she pressed her center slowly back and forth against his painful erection. She peppered kisses around his face until she finally stared deeply into his eyes. His eyes were so intense with desire that Sookie felt completely mesmerized by them. Very slowly their lips touched and the magic that was within both of them came alive. Sookie moaned as Eric slowly circled his long, soft tongue in her mouth. Her tongue battled his making them both wish it wasn't just tongues that were battling. Eric felt Sookie's large, swollen breasts pressed against his chest and lowered his lips toward them. In one quick move his tongue was licking her right breast. His fangs were uncontrollable at that moment. As they clicked down, one grazed the beautiful breast. Once again the addictive blood that Eric was determined to make his own trickled down her white breast. Before the stream could reach her tanned stomach, Eric quickly lapped it up and growled deep inside his chest.

"Eric, please I need you so bad. Even if it is just for tonight, I want you inside me. I want to "feel". This passion I have for you is hard to control, so forgive my forwardness. My need has been suppressed . . .kiss. . .lick. . .for so long. . ." Sookie grabbed Eric's huge throbbing cock and started pumping, all the while continuing to press her center into him.

"What do you want me to do to you, Lover?" Eric continued licking her puckered nipple. Once again Sookie had never felt the pleasure that just licking and sucking her breasts could bring. She had nursed her children when they were infants, but this was totally different. Her center began to ache for something with each touch of Eric's tongue. All this time Eric continued to tread water as he kept Sookie firmly pressed against him.

Sookie was beginning to lose all coherent thought as she whispered into the ear she had been licking earlier, "I want your body pressed against mine as you fuck me senseless. I want to feel you cum inside of me as you bring me to wave after wave of pleasure. Please. . . Eric . . . do it now."

That was all Eric needed to hear. He had longed for her all these years. Vampires don't dream, but he certainly experienced many X rated dreams with his Sookie. Had she not returned to him, he probably would have gone on another thousand years satisfied by those dreams. But now, instead of dreams, Eric and Sookie were really together in the water and Eric needed to get them to the bedroom where he could grant her the, oh so sexy, request. He had no idea that flesh and blood Sookie could be so much more sexy and erotic than dream Sookie. He didn't have much to base his dreams on, but what time he had spent with her was enough to last him. Eric propelled the two of them out of the water and into the air. The master suite was on the second floor of the house boat and that was where he intended to take her.

Sookie gasped as she felt them hovering. "Eric, what is happening?"

"I am granting your wish and it cannot happen in the water. You deserve my full attention and I too want to cum inside of you and feel waves of pleasure surrounding my cock." Eric whispered into Sookie's ear.

"Wonders never cease to exist! Flying, Eric? Honestly can you really fly?" Sookie felt her stomach flutter with excitement.

"Of course, Lover. How do you think I got here? Do you see a boat?" Eric landed on the second level and opened the sliding glass door to the master suite.

"Well that brings way more erotic thoughts into my head. I hope you realize what you are doing to my mind. Before you, I was satisfied to grow old and die, praying that my next incarnation would at least give me more passion and love than this one did. Now I want to do so many bad things with you, I don't even recognize myself." Sookie moaned as Eric sat her on the edge of the king sized bed. He kissed her pouty lips and began to drag his tongue past her breasts to her flat, flawless stomach. He couldn't believe that she had carried and given birth to his children. Her body showed no signs. Her stomach was flat and tanned. As he approached her mound he found that she had beautiful, soft curls surrounding her womanhood. When his tongue reached her clit, Sookie grabbed his head and pressed him to her.

"God, Eric I have never felt this before. I can't even believe that you would want to put your mouth down there, but keep doing it. It feels so good." Sookie once again was fighting coherency.

"I cannot believe that you are so untouched, my love. I feel privileged . . .lick. . .suck. .that I am your first. How long have you been celibate, your pussy is so tight?" Eric asked as he pressed one long finger into her.

"If you are asking how long has it. . .moan. . .been. . .ugh. . .since I have had real sex or wam bam sex? Ten years on the wam bam and never on the real sex. I have never experienced the feelings you are making me feel. . ever." Sookie wiggled and pressed her mound into Eric's finger and talented tongue.

"Have you been waiting for me lover?" Eric looked into Sookie's eyes as he continued licking her clit and now pressing two fingers into her. Her walls were like silk. Eric couldn't remember feeling such a soft and fucking tight vagina. Either he had never paid attention with others, or Sookie was truly unique and made specifically for him.

"Eric, do you care for me? Am I going to wake up in the morning and find a thank you note for "a good time?" Sookie tried to make sense as she began to feel her walls explode. She screamed "Eric!" as wave after wave ran through her whole being. That was what she wanted, this feeling that only Eric could give her.

"Sookie, look at me." Eric begged as Sookie came down from the first of many orgasms that he planned on giving her. "I not only care deeply for you, I have never told another human or vampire for that matter this, but I am completely and helplessly in Love with you. I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I want to know our children and feel I was completely deprived of their childhood. Please give me some sign that you want me too." Eric once again was helpless as he begged for an answer from his addiction.

"Eric, when our eyes met in the hospital 22 years ago, I wanted you with every fiber of my being. I was confused by your presence and the kiss that you gave me, but my heart was broken when you told me to forget about you. When Alex grew, he reminded me so much of you, therefore you never left my mind. I didn't know you were vampire at the time, but I always secretly wished we were together and you starred in many of my dreams. So, yes Eric, I too am completely, passionately in love with you. I know it all does not make sense, but now that I know most of the truth there could be no other path for us." Sookie grabbed Eric's hand as she slowly pulled him to the bed. "Fuck me Eric. Please I want more."

"As you wish." With Vampire speed Eric had Sookie laid comfortably on the bed and his knee spread her legs apart.

Sookie wanted him inside of her so bad that she reached down and grabbed his erection. She slowly lowered her small hand down the very large shaft until she reached his sac. Eric's balls were also huge and she really felt the urge to lick them, but now she wanted him inside of her. She wanted real sex. No more wam bam, she wanted Eric.

Just as he placed his large cock at her entrance, she surprised him and quickly got on top of him and straddled him. She got on her knees as he lifted his hips toward her, missing the contact. She swiftly impaled herself on him. Eric was feeling everything. Not just the idea of fucking, it was the feelings he had for Sookie that made everything feel deeper and stronger. Sookie began to ride Eric fast as she rose up and almost lost contact with him and then dropped hard down on him again. He could hardly stand it when contact with her body and vagina was almost severed and then when she came back down on him he lost it. His mind had always been in thought; he could never push his thoughts to the back of his mind and concentrate completely on one thing. Not with Sookie, his mind was only Sookie and what she was doing to him. He could feel himself getting bigger inside of her each time she dropped down on him again. The friction made him realize he was not going to last long with her. He could have gone a whole day without release with another human, but with Sookie he felt a buzzing inside of her which caused his cock to start its' decent. "Sookie are you ready. . .are you close?" Eric panted as he could no longer hold back. He placed his thumb on her clit and her eyes rolled back into her head. "Cum for me lover. I'm ready and I want us to cum together." Eric panted as

Sookie's walls did not just flutter against Eric's cock when she came. They seemed to squeeze and suck at him so hard that he came violently inside of her. With each wave she experienced he pressed his throbbing cock deeper and deeper into her. The mutual orgasm was something neither one of them had ever experienced and Eric rose up and drove his fangs deep into her breast. The orgasm did not stop, it continued for both of them as if that was a state of being. Eric knew he would welcome a continued state of ecstasy with his Sookie, but was satisfied with what they were just now slowly coming down from. Sookie continued moving up and down wanting to experience more of Eric's orgasm and just as if he knew what she needed, he became hard again.

This time Eric had Sookie off of him and on all fours on the bed. He got on his knees and thrust into her from behind. This was even better for Sookie because Eric was now hitting a spot in her vagina that buzzed each time he hit it. He held her hips tight with one hand while the thumb on his other hand softly rubbed her clit. Sookie surely did not think that anything other than Eric existed on this Earth. She had never, never in her life felt such feelings. All she knew is that she wanted to spend eternity with Eric and do this every day of their lives. It did not take long before Sookie began screaming Eric's name again and her powerful walls slapped against Eric's hard cock. He came undone once again. This time he bit into her neck as he exploded into her. Sookie milked Eric with each wave of her orgasm and as he bit into her, her walls seemed to throb harder. The orgasm lasted so long this time that neither one of them wanted to break the connection. It seemed as long as they were connected the orgasm continued.

After Eric reluctantly pulled out of Sookie, they both seemed to whimper as the deep connection was severed. Eric pulled Sookie to his chest and spooned. Not wanting to feel disconnected from her, Eric's "Eveready" cock decided that inside of Sookie was where he wanted to stay as they rested. He whispered into her ear so as not to frighten her, "I have to be inside of you. We don't have to fuck, lover, I just want to feel your warm walls around me as we rest."

"Please Eric. . .I need it too." Sookie turned her head to Eric as she pleaded with him.

Eric rubbed his cock between Sookie's legs a couple of times and felt the wetness that seemed to always be present for him. He slowly entered her but did not move when he seemed to reach her cervix. "I am home, lover. I belong inside of you when we rest and never want to sever our contact. It seems my dead heart is connected to my cock." Eric licked Sookie's neck as Sookie fell asleep with Eric buried deep inside of her.

"Sleep my lover and tomorrow evening we will plan our time with our children. Thank you for being here and thank you for them." Eric cooed in Sookie's ear as she felt so complete, so loved that she never wanted to spend another day or night without Eric.

**A/N: Sorry if it was too smutty. Next chapter the kids get the news.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Sleep came fast for Sookie. She had been magnificent in her love making which convinced me that we were indeed made for each other. I knew the moment I laid eyes on her I had to have her. After giving her my blood, to save her life 22 years ago, our connection was so strong I honestly don't know how I was able to stay away from her. The pain in my chest was unbearable at times after I reluctantly gave my word to Niall and Adele to leave Sookie alone. Of course she would be better off marrying her human boyfriend. Of course she did not need to get involved with the supernatural world, which I would only drag her into. Of course vampires were still not out of the coffin, so she certainly would have never accepted my kind. So many reasons to give her up, but I never shook the feeling that we would once again be reunited. I had nothing but time. Soon her human husband would be gone and I would have her. Age meant nothing to me because Sookie's soul and blood called to me. Unknown to me, however, my blood became a "Fountain of Youth" for my lover and she has not aged since the first night I laid eyes on her. In fact, I take that back. She has aged in a different way. Her age and wisdom that her mind possesses, makes her more appealing than a 25 year old woman with immature thoughts and no wisdom and life experiences. She is not materialistic and her physical beauty is very natural with no trace of falseness. So many young girls appear nightly at my bar with so much make-up on their faces that they look like clowns at a circus. Their hair has been colored so many times, the permanent damage is evident. Not Sookie, her hair is long, silky and natural. Her face is beautiful without a trace of make-up. That is not to say she does not accentuate her beauty with light make-up, but even then her face is still touchable. Love is not even a strong enough word to describe the way I feel about her this very moment.

As if she feels Eric's attention on her, Sookie wakes from her sleep and turns to face him, "Eric, I am so sorry I fell asleep. I guess it was all the. . .activity. . .we experienced earlier. I don't know very much about you, other than the fact that I know I love you. What are you going to do when the Sun comes up? I have to admit I am very reluctant to let you leave again. I don't think I can go another 22 years without you." Sookie touched Eric's cool cheek and drew him to her for a kiss.

"There is so much you need to know about me and my kind. I hope I don't scare you away, because I have gotten quite attached. . .wiggles eyebrows. . . to you. I don't want to wake up without you by my side. I hope you don't think me to be high handed, but we have wasted enough time apart and I intend for you to live with me where ever you chose." Eric continued to touch and stroke his lover as he spoke.

"The first thing you need to know is that I succumb to a deep sleep when the Sun rises. I need to retire to a light tight room the entire time the Sun is up and my body essentially "dies" for the day. I can be awakened, but I am very weak and would be a target for someone who would wish to end me. I trust you completely and know that you will not harm me when I am most vulnerable. This bedroom converts into a light tight room, so I will stay here for the day, because I too do not wish to spend another moment away from you. When you wake for the day, call Robert and he will bring your meals and anything else you require. Please do not tell him that I am here. I trust him, but he has never been privileged to know where I rest for the day and I wish to keep him at a distance. Try to occupy your time without me, Lover, and when I wake for the evening, I want to feel your beautiful body pressed against mine. I want to make sweet love to you, because, Lover, when you scream my name, I truly feel like my dead heart has received a jump start from you." Eric returned Sookie's soft touch as he lightly kissed her head, eyes and nose. When he reached her mouth, the kiss was soft and tender.

"I had planned on moving to our home in Palo Alto, but now that has to be sold. I don't have to tell you about how difficult it is to live somewhere all your life without showing any signs of age." Sookie ran her fingers down Eric's arm as she stared in his beautiful blue eyes with sincerity. "Thank you for saving me, Eric, you gave me back my life when it was almost gone. Thank you for the most beautiful children that a mother could possibly be blessed with. Thank you for my youth, because without that I am sure you would not want me right now. My Gran was a beautiful woman when she was young, but as she aged she turned gray and had many wrinkles. I am sure that I would have looked just like her when I reached my 60's and someone as beautiful as you would not have wanted to be with me, let alone have sex with me."

"With you, Lover, physical appearance is only part of the reason I am so drawn to you. When we are together it seems that we are meant to be that way. I do admit to be addicted to your blood. You are very much like a drug to me, but that only enhances our love life and makes every encounter between us better than the one before. Because blood is what I need to survive, I only want to survive on yours. I only need a little to maintain my health, so you will not suffer from the loss. I would have wanted you at any age, but I have to admit that your youthful appearance not only makes me hard as hell, I'm hoping it means that we will have a much longer life together. If you do not age physically, perhaps your life will be much longer than a normal human's. If we continue to exchange blood, I am hoping I will be able to walk by your side for many, many years. Also there is something that we vampires call a "blood bond" that occurs between a vampire and a human after the third mutual blood exchange. I want that with you, but you need to understand the commitment it will bring on both of our parts. We will have to consult Niall for some answers, but he has chosen to ignore my phone messages. As soon as I hear from him, perhaps we can both approach him together and show him a united front. I gave him my word, but now all the reasons for you to be away from me are gone. There are so many more reasons for us to be together, don't you agree?" Eric wiggled his eyebrows again while pushing his erection to the comfortable niche that was Sookie's wet folds.

"I am a little worried about the kids. I told Alex that I had something very important to reveal to them while we were here. I brought Gran's letter. . . oh, I completely forgot to tell you about it. I found a picture of my Gran holding my father when he was a baby. The thing that got my attention is that she was giving the picture to someone named Fintan and telling him that this was a picture of their beautiful son. Then I found a note from my Gran confirming that he was indeed my grandfather and that she loved him. She also told me about what she and Niall did to our lives. . .here I will show it to you." Sookie reluctantly pulled away from Eric and got the letter out of her purse. She watched as Eric read it and saw a huge smile appear on his face.

"You don't know how happy this makes me feel, Sookie. She knew how badly I loved you and wanted to be with you. Hell, I didn't even know you and I knew with every fiber of my being that we needed to be together. She actually cried and apologized to me. She truly felt at the time that the children would be better off being raised by Sam and they still did not confirm that they were mine. I appreciate the fact that she did not leave this world without at least confirming my parentage and telling you how much I loved you." Eric grabbed Sookie and peppered kisses all over her face. "I just pray that Alex and Addy don't reject me. I was worried about you not wanting me as a mate, now I am worrying about them not wanting me. I don't want to replace Sam as the father who raised them, but I want them to know me and know that I would do anything for them."

"They really didn't love Sam as much as I thought. They knew he had numerous women, but never questioned the fact that he was not their father. I also brought a letter that Sam had left for me in his safe. He decided on his own that the children were too different and he questioned whether or not he was their father. He actually had paternity tests done and you and I both know the results. That letter needs to be shown to the kids along with Gran's. We need to approach them together and show them how much love we have for each other. I only worry about Alex. He has taken it upon himself to be my personal body guard. We are so close that I worry that he may not want someone to take his place as my protector. We have to show him that you both can be my protector and that you want to be a part of his life. He also said that he is interested in seeing Pam. Is that okay with you?" Since she did not know Eric and Pam's relationship, she was a little reluctant to mention it.

"Pam… seriously… Pam? That explains why Pam was acting strange after you left my bar. She never said that she smelled the connection, but she started acting like a teenager instead of the 200 year old vampire that I have grown to know. Humans have always been just a source of food and pleasure for her, so to see her like that was very strange." Eric began to smile as he thought about his child.

"I guess that now is a good enough time to tell you about Pam. . . After being made vampire, my maker forced other young vampires and myself into being soldiers. We fought many battles throughout the world and he was paid very well. After 800 years of traveling the world with my maker and my brothers, he decided he wanted to change his whole existence and released us all. I had not known anything other than fighting since I had been made vampire. I travelled alone for many years and decided that was not what I wanted, so I began to question whether or not I wanted to remain on this earth alone. I almost met the Sun when your great grandfathers words came to mind. He wanted change to come in the supernatural world and he obviously felt that I could do that. It was that particular night that I spied a very beautiful woman sneaking out of her bedroom window. She met a young man and did things that young women of class did not do in those days. I watched each night for a week and she saw a different boy each night. She was amazing and I had to have her. I approached her one night and showed her what I was. She got so excited that she begged me to make her one. She seemed to be a highly intelligent woman for that time and did not want to marry the man that her parents had chosen for her. She was not a virgin and actually loved men and women. She wanted to experience life that only a vampire could, so I made her my child. Her family thought she was dead and they buried her. After three nights I dug her up and we spent the next 75 years traveling. We were lovers for about two months, but we both felt that our relationship was better as friends. I released her to go and do whatever she wanted to do and called her back to me in the early 1920's to help me set up my many businesses. We have been together ever since and I feel very much like her big brother. She teases me to no end and I enjoy her company. She helped me when I lost you, although I did not tell her about you and my agreement with Niall. She just knew I was hurting and tried to comfort me. She is the one who suggested we move to California and until I saw you at my bar, I had resumed some semblance of a life." Eric grabbed Sookie to his body as if she were his lifeline. He held her tight and felt her breath begin to speed up. "I can't lose you again. . .promise me you will stay with me. . .I love you so very much."

Sookie very gently put both of her hands on Eric's face and asked him to look at her, "Why Mr. Northman, I do believe that you have a heart. I think we are both old enough to know what we want and I certainly know with all of my being that I want you. I want to spend the rest of my life lying beside you just like this. The fact that we can't be together during the day is actually tolerable for me. I have been married all these years, but never _together_ with anyone except the children. Does that make sense? I have always enjoyed my time alone and still intend to finish college. If I can still have my freedom during the day to do as I wish and spend my nights with you, I will be the happiest woman alive." Sookie kissed Eric deep and their tongues once again began the sweet battle. This time Sookie took the initiative and began to travel down Eric's beautiful body softly kissing him as she finally reached the V that led to the largest, hardest penis she had ever seen in her life. She stroked it with her small hand and Eric closed his eyes to savor the feelings. He spread his legs for her, indicating that she could touch more of him if she wished. She did so as she slowly and sensually rubbed his sac and the skin directly behind it. His balls were also very large and Sookie wondered how he fit the entire package in his pants. While she had been alone with him, she had only seen him hard as a rock. Getting excited by his hardness, Sookie licked the ridge on the tip and swirled her tongue around it ending with lapping up the precum that was dripping.

She took him into her mouth as far as she could as her throat tickled the tip of him. She continued rubbing his sac as she went up and down on him. Each time she came almost to the tip she swirled her tongue a couple of times and went back down for the kill. Eric watched every movement and before he knew it his sac tightened and he felt like he was going to explode. This had never happened to him with only a blow job. He began to warn Sookie that he was about to blow, but she didn't seem to care. One last time going down and slowing coming back up was all it took and he blew. He held onto her head as he spilled his seed into her mouth. She lapped it up as if it were a melting ice cream cone and hummed around him as he continued to cum.

When his brain began to focus once again, Eric gently pulled his lover on top of him to rest on his cool body, "In my thousand years, I have never experienced anything so pleasurable. You may not have experience, lover, but what you just did to me was the best blow job I have ever in my long life received."

"Are you serious, Eric? I wasn't aware that I even knew what I was doing. I just felt it and I truly enjoyed the feel of you in my mouth. Your cum tastes amazing and instead of running to spit, I savored it. I know it is because I love you so much, but every part of your body excites me. I love these feeling I have for you Eric. I love the excitement and passion you have given me." Sookie gave Eric a sweet kiss and once again felt the pull of sleep.

"I am going to let you sleep now my lover and while I am dead for the day, know that I will be dreaming of you. Eric let his lover drift off to sleep as he spooned her. Before he too succumbed to sleep, he left notes for Sookie and one for Robert. He needed clothing and he wanted to make sure that Robert picked up his children and got them to the lake Sunday. He once again left a message for Niall hoping that he could be of assistance to them now that they decided to be together. "Niall, please return my call. Sookie and I are together. Her human husband has passed on and she has professed her love to me. Know this. . .you or any other being will not separate us again. I need to know the secret of her youth and how we can be together forever without turning her. Please get back to me."

ooOooOooOoo

Before Sookie knew it Sunday afternoon had arrived and she was getting excited about seeing her children again. Alex had spoken to her mind while he was on Eric's private jet and she had to giggle.

"_This Northman guy is really trying to kiss our asses Mom. Seriously a private jet. Is he some kind of money bags?"_

"_Yes he is some kind of moneybags and yes he is really kissing our asses. Behave yourself when you get here because it is important to us all. I love you and Addy. I am getting so excited to see you both. There will be a ski boat when you get here and we can go out on the lake to enjoy the water. Can't wait until you get here. Wait until you see the helicopter and his ranch. I really, really love him. . .don't get mad. Just thought I would prepare you for our talk."_

"_You told me you really, really liked him. . .now it's love? Have you been doing unmotherly things? Don't tell me. . .I don't want to know. I will straighten this out when I get there young lady! Ha Ha, just kidding. Now get out of my head so I can enjoy the view that you usually miss." _

When the ski boat pulled up to the house boat carrying her two beautiful children, Sookie could not contain her joy. She ran out to greet them and when they got on the house boat, hugged and kissed them. "Addy, you look so beautiful baby." After hugging Addy she turned to Alex, "And you look pretty good yourself "orneriness" ! Sookie jumped into Alex's arms and hugged him tightly. To most people this type of emotion may seem a little much, but the three of them are so close that touching, hugging and holding each other is very normal.

"Wow, mom the lake and house boat are beautiful. The lake is really busy with people doing water sports, but this cove is so quiet. Have you and Mr. Northman been spending time together?" Addy asked her mom as she walked into the house boat. "Which room is mine, I want to change into my swimsuit and jump in the water. It is hotter than hell here. Thank God there is air conditioning inside."

After spending intimate time with Eric, Sookie really looked at her children. Addy was such a beautiful woman and was a tall version of herself, she thought. Now that she knew that Eric was Addy's father, she could see the hair color and the piercing blue eyes. She had always wondered where the nose came from but now she could see Eric. In fact his features were very prominent in both of her children. Alex was a little smaller than Eric because he was only 22. Eric never told her how old he was when he was made vampire, but from what she could tell, it must have been in his 30's. He was a man through and through and could never been mistaken for a boy. Her Alex was a boy/man in transition. He was tall and well built, but his face was still young and did not have the weathered look that Eric had. "They are truly a gift from God!" Sookie thought as she shook her head and marveled at the sight of her babies.

When Addy closed her bedroom door, Sookie grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him into the living room. "Okay mister, what are these powers that you were going to tell me about. I thought you were always honest with me . . .now I find I have been lied to yet another time by a loved one."

"I never lie to you mom. I just chose not to tell you everything. I'm not going to tell you a damn thing until you let me know what is going on with Northman. . .did you talk to him about Pam. Is she like his sister or something like that?" Alex changed the subject to Pam because he knew his mother would not let the questions between them rest. She was relentless when she wanted to know something.

"I can't talk to you about Eric and us, because he is sleeping. Vampires need to sleep while the Sun is up and he will be down to join us as soon as the Sun sets. It is very important and I want you to be nice. I love him very much and I want you to give him a chance. Now what were you going to tell me about yourself?" Sookie prodded Alex but he did not give in.

"I need to change, it has been a long time since I got on my wake board and I want to enjoy myself while we are here." Alex went into what he assumed was his room and left his mother with her mouth open. "And I smell sex, you hussy!" Alex yelled through the door.

"How could he have? Oh yeah, son of a vampire. Maybe he got way more from Eric than we all could have imagined. Makes me rethink Addy. Maybe deep down she has powers that she doesn't even know about. Guess we will just have to explore that theory when the love of my life wakes up." Sookie began to think back on their alone time and once again her lady parts began to yearn for her man.

**A/N: That is it for today. Next chapter Eric meets his kids and the family meeting. Thank you all for reviewing and alerting. I love the attention this story is getting. It makes me feel that I am not wasting my time. I don't have to Google too much with this story. My other two stories required a little more research, so that is why I am updating this one and kind of ignoring them. I promise I will return to them, but this one won't let me go right now, so bear with me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Sookie's right hand flew to her mouth as she gasped at what her son had just said. He could smell that she had had sex. "Maybe this was what he was going to tell her about. Heightened sense of smell? He is such an amazing child; God only knows what other little surprises he has in store for me. Why did he not tell me? I always thought he was so honest with me and now after 22 years he comes clean."

"Alex, after you get your suit on, we really need to talk. I assure you it "will not" wait. You "will" talk to me." Sookie called to Alex through his bedroom door.

"Hush mamma. I am not going to tell you anything right now. I am going to wait until our little meeting with your new boyfriend, because I have a few choice words I need to have with him. You "will" not stop me and you "will" keep your mouth shut while I speak with him." Alex sounded oh so serious, but Sookie knew he was just mocking her. She had never really had any control over her kids. She never needed it. They were the best behaved, most amazing children on the face of this earth. They never misbehaved in public or anytime for that matter. They both were straight "A" students and she never had to ask them twice to do something. The only thing that they did do was tease the hell out of each other. Addy wasn't so bad. She was usually just sweet and giggled whenever Alex and Sookie went at it. They enjoyed each others company and never really needed a break from each other. "Okay, brat. But when you meet my "boyfriend", as you call him, I will introduce him to you as my "Lover."

"TMI, mamma, TMI. Don't forget I know all of your ticklish spots and all of your weaknesses, so be quiet and let's just go have some fun, agreed?" Alex opened the door and put his arms around his mother's shoulders and drew her to him in a hug. He kissed the top of her head and told her that he loved her and yelled at Addy to get her ass out of the bedroom so they could have a little fun while they were there.

The only thing that made Sookie sad was that Eric missed so much of their babies' lives. Alex was so much like him and Addy deserved to know where she came from. I only wish my Gran would have had the guts to let Eric and I be together, especially since she knew the children were his.

ooOooOooOoo

We had spent two hours out on the lake. Eric had arranged for one of his employees to drive the ski boat for us and show us around. It was so large he did not want us to get lost. The young man's name was Alcide Herveaux and he worked for Eric every summer. He was a student at Sacramento State College, but went home to Redding every summer to spend time with his family and work at the lake for Eric. He took care of Eric's house boats and anything else that was required of him. He had been a Criminal Justice major and would enter the Stanford Law School in fall. He said he was very happy because out of 4,000 applicants, they only accepted 170. He seemed to not only be a very good looking boy, but had the brains to go along with it. He and Addy seemed to hit it off and it warmed my heart to see her interact with a boy. She was always such a strict disciplinarian when it came to her studies. She had a goal and nothing was going to interfere with her becoming a doctor. Alcide returned us to the house boat just before the sun was setting and we arranged for him to come back tomorrow so we could continue our fun on the lake. I wanted the kids to eat dinner and get ready to meet Eric and I must say I was a little nervous. Alex had been acting strange lately and I just wanted to get this all over with.

The meals that Robert brought for us were delicious. Tonight we ate Italian and tomorrow he was going to bring us Chinese. I was in heaven. I didn't have to cook and there were not too many dishes other than the silverware we ate with and the glasses that built up during the day. There was a dishwasher, so I just rinsed everything and put them in there. My Shreveport house had a dishwasher, but Gran never had any use for one, so I never felt like putting one in. I am a simple girl and I always enjoyed looking out the window at the flowers and the forest beyond, as I did the dishes. Once in a while I would see a wild kitty or a fox. When Buddy went with me to Gran's he would chase all the wild animals away, so he would always get in trouble for ruining my dish washing window gazing.

After I put the dishes in the dishwasher I told the kids that I would go and see if Eric was up yet. I must admit I was horny as hell, but with the children so close and after Alex's little stunt, I didn't think that sex would be in our immediate future. Snuggling would be permissible though. When I opened the door Eric was still in bed. Since I didn't need a bra with most of my tank tops, I pulled the one I was wearing over my head and off. My shorts and thong were off in one quick downward swoosh. I pulled back the sheet and spooned Eric's rock hard, sexy behind.

"It's about time you got here. I know you wore me out last night, but I don't usually stay in bed this late. I couldn't bring myself to get up without you by my side." Eric turned around to press his oh-so-hard erection into his lover's lady parts.

"We have been very busy today. Thank you so much sweet cheeks," Sookie joked as she grabbed Eric's butt cheeks and gave each glorious one a squeeze. . . ."For getting Alcide to take us on the lake. The kids had so much fun and I think Addy enjoyed the eye candy." Sookie released Eric's butt cheeks as she slowly raised her embrace to Eric's back and pressed her lady parts back very hard into his erection.

"I'm afraid I don't have pants big enough to accommodate "Mr. Big", so we will have to do something about deflating his ego." Eric pressed just as hard back at her.

"I want you inside of me more than you know. All I could do was think about us all day and the only thing that brought me back to reality was the thought of telling the kids the truth. I have to tell you that Alex made a comment about how I smelled like sex and he jokingly called me a hussy. He is keeping some things from me so the sooner we get this reveal over with, the better. Now what were we doing." Sookie grabbed "Mr. Big" and started rubbing up and down. "Oh hell, fuck what they think. They are adults and I already told Alex I loved you so. . . . ." Sookie was on top of her man faster than humanly possible. She straddled him and rose up to rub his erection back and forth from her clit to her wet folds. "Are you ready for me lover?" All Eric could do was grunt and stare at his lover as she impaled herself down on him. He sat up with his back against the headboard. Once Sookie had fully engulfed him with her soft center she just sat there and took his face in her hands. She did not move, she just stared deep into his beautiful eyes. She decided she did not want to rush this because when they were attached that way, it felt so right. They were essentially one person and the energy that both of their souls emitted was concentrated directly to their joining. Sookie fought to sit still as she continued to stare at him. "I love you Eric Northman. You are my future. Except for the joy our children brought me, my life before you was empty. All I want from you is honesty and love, as long as I have that I will pledge myself to you as long as I live on this Earth."

Eric finally found the strength to move his lips and returned Sookie's pledge with, "My life without you was a void, I was an empty shell feeling neither happy nor sad. Entering my life as you did last week, awakened the dead heart that I didn't even know I had. I pledge my love and swear that you own my soul for eternity." Eric couldn't hold still any longer as he pushed upward to hit Sookie's sweet spot. His lips completely devoured Sookie's as he pulled her swollen breasts against his chest.

Sookie couldn't hold still any longer as she began to ride her man with all she had. "Sh-h-h lover, we have to be silent. Alex may smell this, but I will be damned if they will hear us." She rode him slow at first, but the pleasure became so much she had to bury her face into his neck to silence herself. As her orgasm quickly approached Eric could feel her walls tightening.

"I am close lover; will you drink my blood as I drink yours?" Sookie was already in his neck as he began to lick and suck her neck his fangs were aching for her. As he could feel himself swell up deep inside of her, he bit directly into her vein and drew her addictive faery laced blood. With one last upward thrust he exploded deep inside of her. Her walls collapsed around him and seemed to swallow him up. At that moment she too bit into his neck and once again tasted the blood of her mate. They both drew blood long and hard as their mutual orgasms continued. They remained silent but moved together with each spasm. The orgasm ended only when they both stopped drinking. Eric licked the fang marks and they soon disappeared. Sookie's teeth marks on Eric's neck disappeared within seconds. They both collapsed against each other holding each other tightly. After regaining a little bit of strength, Eric picked Sookie up as he slowly pulled her off of him. Even the friction of the withdrawal caused renewed passion. He picked her up and headed for the shower. "Shall we get ready for our family?" Eric asked as he turned on the shower and began to wash Sookie's long hair. They really wanted to go one more time, but the children were more important. They could continue after Alex and Addy went to bed. Even though he knew they needed to hurry, just the vision of a wet, soapy Sookie gave him so much pleasure he almost came from the sight.

They both dressed quickly, but Sookie didn't take the time to dry her hair. She just twirled it up into a bun so it wouldn't be dripping down her back. Eric looked beautiful in his black skinny jeans and a pale blue silk shirt. His hair was short and all he had to do was comb it. He told Sookie that when he was turned his hair was shoulder length. When he gets a haircut as he has now, it returns to the shoulder length within a week.

"Well from now on I will cut your hair. If you let another woman touch that beautiful head of yours I may not let you touch my pussy." Sookie teased.

"That would please me very much as long as I can take care of your hair as well. Your beautiful hair is now under my care. We will set aside special hair evenings for us. I want to be deep inside you as I trim your hair." Eric leaned down and gave his love a sweet kiss and opened the door for them to go downstairs to face the music. After we do this. . .Eric pointed downstairs toward where the kids were. . .I need to speak to you about our blood exchanges."

"Is there something wrong with it, because I have to tell you, I am enjoying that just as much as that huge instrument you are packing Mr. Northman." Sookie grabbed his crotch hoping she didn't start another round of passion. Their resistance to each other was very, very weak and she really wanted to get this over with.

"One more thing, lover, Niall finally got back to me and said he would join us this evening. Since you are new to the whole supernatural world, Faeries are able to teleport from one place to another. In this case he has been residing at his palace in the Faery Realm for the past ten years." Eric grabbed Sookie's hand as they descended the stairs.

Alex and Addy were watching South Park and laughing so hard Sookie thought they didn't realize that they were standing behind them. Sookie cleared her throat and both of the kids got up as they saw their parents actually together for the first time. Alex was completely mesmerized by their presence. His senses were going crazy. Had he not seen it with his own eyes, he would not have believed the power the two of them possessed. His mother alone was just his mother, but standing by this man, she was glowing. He could actually see that both of their auras were a bright turquoise. Another thing he had not told his mother was that he was capable of easily seeing a person's aura which gave him much insight as to what he was dealing with. Aura reading and mind control were only two of his many talents. Turquoise indicates dynamic quality of being, high energized personality, capable of projection, influencing other people. Turquoise thought is a thought about organizing and influencing others. This was very strange because his mother was not always turquoise. Usually she was very blue which meant she was relaxed and balanced. "They are truly a match. I can't let her know I approve right away. I can't help but fuck with her. She is so damn cute when she gets mad." Alex thought to himself as he struggled to keep his shields up.

"Alex, Addy I would like to formally introduce you to Eric Northman. Mr. Northman owns this beautiful house boat and has graciously invited us to share it with him for awhile." Sookie continued to hold her lovers hand trying to calm her nerves. He rubbed circles on the top of her hand and then brought it up to place a soft kiss on it.

Eric began by extending his right hand to Alex, which is something that vampires do not normally do. In this instance, however, it was a very appropriate thing to do. As Alex extended his hand he slyly smiled at his mother's new "friend." "Very glad to meet you Mr. Northman, I have been wondering about you since I first laid eyes on you last week." But as soon as their hands touched, Eric could feel his mind being tickled. Soon Alex was in his mind and speaking to him telepathically. As Alex continued to smile and shake Eric's hand he spoke, "_I hope you realize what you are dealing with here Mr. Northman." _Eric smiled at Alex and nodded. "_My mother is very special to Addy and I_. _If your intentions are to just fuck her and leave her, my wrath will not be gentle. She "will not"_ _suffer! Do you agree? Now tell me why we look like brothers with different mothers." _As soon as the hand shake was through Eric extended his hand to Addy and she smiled the sweetest smile. She reminded him so much of his human mother, it was hard for him not to pull her to him and hug her professing his love.

After introductions and brief idle talk Sookie asked that Alex, Addy and Eric pose for a picture for her. She had just purchased a very nice camera and told them she wanted a picture of the three most important people in her life. She took the picture and marveled at the resemblance as she looked at the digital picture on the screen. She then asked that Alex and Addy take a look and they too couldn't help but see.

"What is going on, mom? Can we just get to the point?" Alex wanted to get the ball rolling.

Sookie began with, "By looking at this picture I am sure you both can see how much the three of you look alike. Eric told me something last week that made me very happy and at the same time very sad. I have brought along two letters from two of our loved ones confirming exactly what Eric told me. There is so much involved that I want you to shut the fuck up Alex, until all the information is out there, okay?"

Alex smiled with the same sly smile of Eric's and winked at his mom. "Sure thing mamma."

Sookie took the letters out of her purse and gave them both to Addy. Alex held out his hand to grab them from her, but Sookie just shook her pointer finger up and down and said, "Ladies First!"

Once again Alex smiled at his mother's orneriness and watched Addy's beautiful green aura as she read the letters. Addy's eyes bugged out of her head as she first read Sam's letter. She looked at her mom with sad eyes and then she opened Gran's letter. Addy got to the part where Eric was her father and her mother's true love and said, "No fucking way. You mean all this time? What the hell, how could they both be so cruel!"

Addy handed the letters to Alex who did not want to read Addy's mind. She always knew when he was visiting her head and gave him a quick jolt of mind energy each time he tried. After Alex read the letters, he couldn't help but smile. He really wanted to act like a child and say mean things, but the situation did not call for that kind of behavior. So he started with, "So Gran fucked a Faery and you fucked a vampire, mommy dearest?"

Sookie got up and sat on Alex's lap as she kissed him on the cheek. "Well this was all a surprise to me because Eric and I never really got together that way. Putting all your feelings about Eric and myself aside, can you believe that Gran had a long lasting affair with a Faery? I didn't even know what a Faery was until Eric told me that my great grandfather was one and tried to save my life 22 years ago." Sookie went on to explain the story of how Eric owed Niall a favor and how vampire blood healed her. She went on to tell them that her and Eric did not have sex and he donated his sperm to Niall because she had lost Sam's baby when the car hit her. Even though the story would sound unbelievable to a normal human, Alex and Addy actually felt relieved. They never really felt that connection to Sam and hated his extramarital affairs. He provided for them but never participated in their lives. Alex had always felt like he and Addy were not part of Sam. If not Sam, then who?

"In all of my studies I have never run across a case of a vampire having babies. They make children, but are unable to conceive. How did this come about Mr. Northman?" Addy asked staring at Eric with her piercing blue "Northman" eyes.

"The man who is my great grandfather will be joining us this evening. Eric tells me that Faeries can teleport from one place to another." Sookie told her children as if it were a miracle, but Alex just smiled. "That little shit!" Sookie thought to herself. "Could this be another one of his many hidden talents? He is really going to get it for keeping all this from me!"

"Niall Brigant is a prince in the Fae World and when Sookie had her accident he owned a very successful research lab in Shreveport. He was doing research on helping supernatural being conceive. Many of them were intermarrying and finding it difficult to conceive. He told me he was going to do something to my sperm and inseminate Sookie with it. He never told me that the children she was carrying were mine. I swear if I had known, I would not have stood by and let another man raise my children. I wanted Sookie from the day I laid eyes on her and you both were just an added miracle." Eric spoke directly to the children, lingering on Alex a little longer.

Alex couldn't help himself and he himself wondered where he got such a snarky personality at times, "I am so sorry that you missed singing _Head and Shoulders,_ _Knees_ _and Feet _or the second verse of _No More Monkies Jumping on the Bed,_ but really Northman, do you really expect me to believe that you would have been any more of a participant in our childhood than Sam was?"

"Actually, Alex, you are right. I too am sorry I missed all of that important stuff. I really can't tell you that I would have been much of a baby father when you were young. The only thing I can tell you is that I feel very sad that I missed it. Does that make sense?" Eric really wanted Alex to know his regrets.

All of a sudden the whole house boat began to sway as if a big wave had hit it. Then there was a very loud "pop" and a very beautiful grey haired man stood in the living room.

"WTF" was all Alex and Addy could say.

**A/N: Once again thank you all for reading and your sweet reviews. I have been both a working mom and a stay at home mom now for the past 10 years. To those of you who work, have little ones and read and write FF I have nothing but praise. When I worked and my four were young I seriously considered giving up sleeping just so I could have more hours in the day. You are all amazing!**

"

"


	11. Chapter 11

I keep forgetting to disclaim the fact that Charlaine Harris is a genius and Eric and Sookie belong to her.

**Chapter 11:**

The energy in the room became so heightened that occupants of the affected room felt weakened by the presence of a being that had just appeared before their eyes. For some reason even Eric felt the affects of the power surrounding the room. When the energy subsided a very handsome, regal looking man was standing in the room holding his hands up. Alex and Addy felt that they were being visited by an ancient alien from another planet. They had read _Chariots of the Gods _when they were quite young which left an impression on them. Alex also read a little bit about the area before they came to Lake Shasta and found that the legend of Mt. Shasta was so fascinating that he would probably do more research after their vacation was over. It seems that the pyramid that is Mt. Shasta is inhabited by the ancient Lemurians who settled there 12,000 years ago after Ancient Lemuria sank into the Pacific Ocean. The thing that interested him the most was the description of the Lemurian people. The Lemurians living underground, beneath the mountain, are commonly described as graceful and tall - seven feet and up - with long, flowing hair. They dress in white robes and sandals, but they have also been seen in very colorful clothing. They are said to have long, slender necks and bodies, which they adorn with beautiful decorative collars made of beads or precious stones. They have evolved their sixth-sense, which enables them to communicate among themselves by extra-sensory perception. They can also teleport and make themselves invisible at will. When he initially read about Lemurians, he thought that perhaps he had found an answer to why he possessed the powers that he did. Now that his true heritage was revealed and seeing the creature in front of him, everything was starting to fall into place.

"Niall, glad you could join us. There is much to discuss and I assure you that you _will_ provide us with answers before the night is through." Eric began with a stern look toward Niall.

"Viking, I was a little surprised by your messages, but I always knew you would end up with my great grand-daughter. I guess I should mention that I truly come in peace and only want you all to find your happiness. My guilt has gotten the better of me through the years as I watched Susanna's human husband in action. I know now that he did not deserve you, Susanna, or these two beautiful creatures that I am proud to call my kin." Niall hoped to begin his explanation without the Viking doing him in. He had known him for hundreds of years, but not allowing him Sookie, changed something inside of him and Niall knew it would take much to repair the damage. He knew the magic that occurred between the two, but chose to ignore the Viking's pleas.

"Niall, I would like to introduce you to _my _two amazing children. Alexander and Adele this is your great great grandfather, Niall Brigant, Prince of the Fae. His son Fintan, is the man that your grandmother fell in love with." Turning to Sookie Eric continued, "And of course you know my beautiful mate, Sookie. We have found each other again and will never be separated. We have started a blood bond and if Sookie agrees, a formal, permanent bond will be formed and only death will part us."

Alex stared deeply at Eric with that statement and bombarded his mind immediately with "_Not without consulting me first! What the hell is a blood bond and it better not hurt my mother. Viking. . .seriously. . .Viking? Whoa, no wonder I have been addicted to all things Viking since conception!_ Eric felt the thoughts being transferred from his very talented son.

"Alex we have not really been able to _speak_ to each other so I would like to be the first to say that I am overwhelmed by your talents. You continue to amaze me and I want nothing more than to get to know you as two men with the same goal. Your mother's physical safety and that of her heart are my top priority. Getting to know you and Addy has been my number one desire since I saw you at my bar. Your great great grandfather did not confirm that I was your father and I hope he can convince me this evening that that decision was his best choice. Addy, it warms my heart to know that I have such a beautiful and smart daughter. It may not mean much to you, but you look very much like my human mother. She was a Viking queen and you have her stature, hair color and your beautiful eyes shine with life just as hers did. She was a very loving woman and bore my father two sons. When I get to know you better I would love to show you both the family heirlooms and artifacts that I have treasured from my time. I lived the life of a Viking warrior and I had a wife and children over 1000 years ago. The women had the responsibility of child rearing, so I also missed the important accomplishments of my children. I was not made vampire by choice, but have thrived as one ever since. My life was very cold and mundane until the evening I was called by your great great grandfather 22 years ago to repay my favor to him. Since I was denied your mother, I did my best to stay away from your family. I know if I would have fed my curiosity and watched you grow up, I would not have been able to stay away. Moving to California was my answer and it seemed to work until you all recently came to my bar. So before this family reunion can continue I really would like Niall to be the first to tell his side of the story…..Niall?" Eric turned to Niall to give him the floor.

"I pray that I don't leave this home tonight the villain. All of my actions were done with my great grand-daughter in mind. She was injured because of me. She would have died and these two beautiful children would not have existed if I had not called Eric on his favor. I actually did not know that a vampire could feel love for a human. Granted Sookie is not all human, but the attraction he had instantly for her was very rare. As to the reason why she was almost killed I sorrowfully admit that the creatures that hurt her were trying to kill my seed." Niall paused for a moment to gauge the tension in the room, and then he continued. "My son, Fintan, was deeply in love with Adele Stackhouse and after they created two children, took it upon himself to be their Guardian Angel, so to speak. Sookie, your parents died at the hands of Faeries. It was not an accident and Adele was told this by Fintan. Fintan had been held captive by two rogue Faeries who were going to kill him. They told him that they were going to kill his children and all of his grandchildren because their blood was not pure. They were determined to wipe non-pure Faeries off the face of the earth. Fintan called me telepathically and I was able to free him before he was killed. We, however, were too late to save Corbett and Michele. We found the rogue Faeries and killed both of them with iron swords. Linda, Hadley, Jason and Sookie were safe and Fintan swore he would stay here in the human realm to protect you. Adele allowed it and life went on without any problems."

Niall noticed that Sookie had begun to cry with Eric comforting her. Alex and Addy were dumbfounded by the information about their grandparents' deaths and they all asked him to go on.

"Of course Fintan and I knew the rogue Faeries would never rest. They truly believed that impure blood was a sin. On the particular day that Sookie was in Shreveport shopping, Fintan had been keeping a watchful eye on her. A car rounded the first corner where Fintan had been standing and they shot a round of iron bullets at my son." Niall paused to wipe a tear from his eye. "I loved my two half human sons more than all of my other children in the Faery Realm. Fintan was special and devoted his life to Adele and his children. He was very old, but we Faeries do not age like humans, so he still looked 33 while Adele continued to age normally. Adele was self-conscience, but Fintan told her every day how beautiful she was and how much love he had for her. After getting Fintan out of the way, the car then went straight for Sookie as she began to cross the street. If a human would have hit Sookie the way the Faeries did, they would have stopped to give her aid until the ambulance arrived. The Faeries took off confident that they had finally gotten rid of Fintan and Sookie. Linda had already died of cancer and Hadley was no where to be found. Adele and Jason would be the next targets. Before Fintan took his final breath, he once again contacted me and I teleported to the scene just as the ambulance arrived. I told the paramedics that she was my grand-daughter. I don't think they would have believed that I was her great grandfather, so I told a tiny lie. I instructed them to take her directly to my lab and I had a team of doctors there to treat her. Her heart stopped beating just before we got her into the doctors. We needed to resuscitate her and check to see how much damage there was. Damage was massive. Her pelvic and hip bones were broken and her left leg was broken in two places. She would have been put in a body cast for a very long time just for the broken bones alone. Her lung was punctured and she had internal bleeding. We weren't sure about her brain, but we knew she would not last the evening. Adele was called and begged for me to save her. She begged for me to use magic or anything else I had access to. I told her I had a vampire acquaintance that owed me a favor. She was afraid that Sookie would be made into a vampire as the modern movies suggest. I reassured her that would not be the case and I gave Eric a call. Being the honorable man that he is, he rushed to my facility. I could tell that he expected something quite different than the beauty that he saw before him. The attraction was instant and I could feel a tremendous amount of magic in the room. Perhaps Sookie in her near death state was able to return the attraction. I can't explain it, but it all worked and Sookie recovered as soon as the blood that Eric gave her started working. He gave me a sperm sample and was very reluctant to leave his new found love." Niall rested for a moment to look at Eric and Sookie. Even though Sookie was distraught over the news of her parents' demise, she was still interested in hearing of the attraction Eric had felt for her.

Niall continued with his story. "I appointed Faery guards to watch over Adele and Jason until the rogue Faeries could be found and killed. In the meantime I intended to work on Eric's sperm so that it would impregnate her when she was inseminated. I knew she would not even be ovulating because of the loss of the original pregnancy, but I was curious about the magic between Eric and Sookie. As soon as Eric left the facility, I inseminated her with Eric's sperm without doing anything to it. It not only worked, but it worked instantly. Apparently the blood they shared created an internal attraction as well because Sookie not only was ovulating, but two eggs were impregnated. They grew at an astounding rate and before I knew it she was a two weeks along in just three days. That helped to explain to her intended husband about the pregnancies. He seemed excited and said that they would be married as soon as she came to. Three months later Eric was in the facility when Sookie came out of her induced coma. He begged for her and his family. He wanted to know if his sperm took and I refused to tell him." Niall looked directly at Eric and Sookie to tell them how sorry he was about the denial, but he went on to explain why he did so.

"Adele and I went around and around about Eric and Sookie. She honestly did not like Sam and knew that Sookie was not romantically involved with him. The original pregnancy must have been an accident and it probably would have been better to think that she lost her baby. When Adele met Eric and saw how he begged for her grand-daughter, her heart went out to him. She felt the love and because of how she loved and lost Fintan, knew we were making a grave error in allowing Sam to marry Sookie and raise the children. The thing that bothered Adele was how Sam would react when he realized the children were not his. When they began to take on the beauty and stature of Eric Northman, how could he even believe for one minute that they were his? She feared he would lash out at Sookie or even the children. I was the one who made the final decision because I knew that Sookie would never be comfortable in the secret world of vampires. No matter how much love Eric had for her, her whole world and that of her children's would be turned litterly upside down. Vampires were not out yet and once the Vampire kings and queens got wind of the true nature of Sookie and the children, Sookie would not only have to fear rogue Faeries, she would have to run from the vampires themselves. Eric would not have allowed it, but their lives would still be in constant turmoil. I would not allow my great great grandchildren to be raised that way. A normal, human life was the best choice and I took it. I still feel that at the time it was the right decision. If Sookie were to become pregnant today, which is a possibility with her youth, I would not only allow their union, I would relish it. In essence, the time was not right and no matter how much you all hate me, I made the right decision. Sookie, Alex and Adele are all alive and not being used by vampires or tortured by Faeries. Eric survived as he always did, but I am certain not the same after falling for Sookie." Naill was finished and needed to know that his answer was sufficient for the new found family.

Sookie began. "Thank you for saving me and it is an honor to know of our relationship to one another. I know I can't speak for Eric, but I now see your reasoning. I do believe at the time, I would not have understood vampires, no matter how attracted I was to Eric. I probably would have freaked out and ran, as I always do when I am confused or upset. Eric was the most beautiful man I had ever seen when I saw him that day and I had many fantasies these last 22 years about him." She looked at Alex and Addy and Alex was shaking his head and whispering TMI to his mother. "What I want to know now is why I have not aged since I left your hospital and"…..staring directly at Alex and Addy…"what other powers do my children possess?"

"I can answer the aging part, but the powers will have to be answered by Alex and Addy themselves. I have no idea what they are able to do. I can see their auras and Addy's is a very dark green which suggests that she has a restful, modifying energy, natural healing ability. Alex is a beautiful turquoise just as Sookie and Eric's are. What a wonderful family I have." Niall professed. "Sookie you do not age because after you were healed by Eric's powerful blood, the age process stopped. After I was certain that you were pregnant with Eric's children, I had you take a daily drop of his blood in the vitamin mixture that was being sent to your home. The continued intake of Eric's blood pretty much gave you the "Fountain of Youth." "While his blood may not do the same to a normal human, your Fae blood, blended with his powerful blood worked beautifully. The children are the most amazing I have ever seen. I was amazed by Eric when I chose to save him years ago. I just could not see such a beautiful warrior die. I could feel his goodness in a world where goodness is a very dangerous emotion to show. Now I am indebted to you, Eric, for saving Sookie and giving these beautiful children life." Niall bowed his head to Eric.

"I will never forgive you for not giving me the love of my very long life, but, and there is a but….I will thank you for basing your decision on the protection of my family instead of just being a selfish prick, which I thought you were at the time." Eric essentially forgave Niall.

"Now my children…you both have some splaining to do!" Sookie looked at them both and said, "Don't both of you talk at once."

Addy looked at Alex and he nodded to her as if to say you first, "Mom I never lied to you because you and Alex are the only two people that I know I don't have to lie to. When I was a little girl I knew that you and Alex were close because of what you both could do. You never made me feel less of a person, but inside I wanted to have a special power so we could be like the _Three Musketeers_. I wanted to be able to do something really special and make a difference in the world." Addy went over to her mom who was still sitting by Eric and holding his hand. She bent down and knelt in front of her mom and new found father, "Mom, you are the kindest, sweetest most beautiful person I know and I just didn't want to disappoint you." Sookie started to shake her head and speak to her daughter, but Addy put her fingers on Sookie's lips and said, "let me continue, I assure you it is all good. So when I was in the 5th grade, Tara's son James was always sick. He was going to the bathroom all the time and he would confide in me that he wasn't able to keep his food down. He began to lose weight and his mother did not know what to do." Sookie shook her head up and down and said, "I know baby, I remember, it was so hard on all of us."

Addy continued, "He went in for the usual tests, upper and lower G.I.'s, they tested his stool for parasites and did a lot of blood work, but found nothing out of the ordinary. It continued until he was starting to have blood in his stool. He was so scared one day at school that he ran to me crying. I gave him a hug and as soon as I touched him I knew instantly what was wrong with him. I could feel it mom, it was so weird. I told him to tell his mom to take him to a Gastrointestinal Specialist because I thought that he probably had ulcerative colitis. I know, don't even ask me how I came up with that, I still don't know, but he went home and told his mom. She took him to an adult G.I. Specialist, but he told her to go to LSU and see a Pediatric G.I. specialist and that he needed a colonoscopy so they could get a better look at what was going on inside of him. To make a long story short, the doctor found he did indeed have ulcerative colitis and they began treatment right away. He was in the children's hospital for a week and when he came home he slowly got better and all these years later, he is basically in remission and takes medication to keep it under control. From the day I felt his pain, I knew I wanted to be a doctor, because I know that I am a healer. I know now I could have healed him, but he was my first and I really didn't know for sure how to go about it. Since then I have healed numerous animals and whenever one of my friends complained about being sick, I would secretly pretend like I was checking them, but I really would heal them. It worked every time. I am a healer and I want to devote my life to healing children. The only other power that I think I have is between Alex and I. We are able to communicate telepathically, but unlike Alex my power is only limited to him and I. I can't read minds or make people do my will like Alex can. That's about it mom, I hope you are not disappointed in me." Sookie temporarily let go of Eric's hand and stood as she pulled Addy up for a hug.

"You are my beautiful little girl and I am so proud of you. Wow, a healer. I think that is the best power of all. You can do so much good in the world. Your heart is so big and I think you have another power that you don't realize. I think you are able to put up shields against other people reading your mind. I have only read yours on occasion when you were just a child. Since then I only get static." Sookie was so proud of Addy not only for what she could do, but because she was such an amazing young woman.

"I guess you are right about the shields. I learned to put them up because Alex was always being an asshole and trying to get into my brain to tease me telepathically, so you wouldn't know. I just learned to do it to him and didn't realize it worked on everyone who possessed that power. Wow, that means I have another power, huh mom?" Addy got excited at the realization.

"I think so baby, I really think so." Sookie turned her attention to Alex and glared at him. "Alright, mister, your turn."

"Okay, okay, don't get so pushy. Why don't you sit down now Addy so I can have a moment with Mom. I need her undivided attention so she doesn't freak out with what I have to say." Alex directed his sister back to her original seat and he bent to kneel at his mother's lap.

"First of all, I love you." Alex took his mother's hands in his and stared deeply into her eyes. He then turned to Eric and professed, "Northman, I am sorry if we got off on the wrong foot. . .but look at her." Alex looked directly at his mom, "She is so beautiful and such a good person, it has always been my job to take care of her, because obviously Sam wasn't about to do it. After Niall here, explained about the rogue Faeries, it made me realize exactly when I knew I needed to be a protector and not just some pansy ass kid that stood by and let bad things happen." Eric nodded at Alex as if to agree with him about his mother.

"One night when I was around twelve, I was working late at the restaurant with Sam. He was mad at me for being late to work so he was making me do all kinds of bullshit jobs to punish me. For some reason I started to worry about mom. Sam was tucked away in his office with one of his floosies, and for some reason the word "DANGER" kept flashing in my head. The more time that passed, the more I felt danger in my entire body. I started to hyperventilate and before I knew it I was in our backyard behind a tree watching two weird looking people walk around our house. They didn't seem to realize I was there so I listened in. I decided to keep my shields up in case they were telepaths. The weird woman with pointed ears spoke first, "_Niall's precious seed is asleep. She will not survive this time. Her children are an abomination and they will be next_." Sookie could feel Alex become tense as he knelt in front of her. A tear appeared in the rim of his eye and her heart went out to him. "Mom, I don't know how I got there and I didn't know what those people were talking about, but I went into action. For some strange reason I not only loved all things Viking, I loved to squirt things with lemon juice. You always bought tons of lemon for our ice water and we all loved lemonade." Alex noticed that Niall did a little shiver. "I loved my Super Soaker water guns and left them all around the yard full of lemon juice. I could squirt it in my mouth or give some unsuspecting spider an acid bath. Anyway all I could think of to do was pick up my hidden Super Soaker and approached the two weirdoes. I got out from behind the tree and walked up to them. I really don't know why I had no fear, but I told them to get their asses out of my yard. They started to laugh at me and said, "_Look at the little_ _child I smell his impure blood. He thinks he can harm us! He will be so much fun to torture_." I got so mad at them I started to squirt a steady stream of the lemon juice at both of them and their skin started to smoke and sizzle. Before I knew it they were gone and I don't mean they left. I mean they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I don't know if they teleported somewhere or if I killed them. At that age I thought they were aliens and I sent them back to the Mother Ship. I ran in the house and mom was sound asleep and she looked like an angel. I knew from that moment on that Sam was a worthless excuse for a man and I had to protect my family. I called Sam and told him that I had to rush home to check on mom and he just got pissed that I didn't finish my work." Sookie continued to caress Alex's face as she quickly wiped his unshed tear from his eye. "He didn't even ask me what was wrong with you or if there was an emergency, he was just pissed at me for leaving without telling him or finishing my work. I'm sorry mom, but from that moment on I think I…..hated him. I'm sorry mom, I know you cared for him, but you really didn't need him when you had me."

"My brave little boy. I am the luckiest woman on earth and don't deserve you." She kissed his cheek and turned to Niall. "So were they Faeries and is there still a threat?"

"I'm afraid so. That is why it warms my heart to see a child such as Alex. And now that Eric is in your life, I pray that they will not return. I have been in the Faery Realm now for the past ten years and have threatened to close all of the known portals. I will not be able to return here if I close them, so I am happy to see you are not only able to protect yourselves, but Eric will protect you too. He is magnificent and I have never seen another warrior that compares to him." Niall nodded to Eric.

"Okay, so I know this is hard for you baby, but I saw what you were doing to Eric. Are you able to read his mind, or were you just fucking with his mind?" Sookie asked her son.

Alex looked at Eric and smiled. "Well mom, there's more, but I really think I need a drink, break out that Margarita mix. Then maybe, just maybe I will continue."

**A/N: Getting too long again so I needed to find a place to end this chapter and start working on the next. Thanks for all of your reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"Alex seemed so different when he opened up to me. Granted he opened up to everyone in the room, but it was actually just me that he needed to tell. He had been harboring this secret for so many years." Sookie thought as she went to the kitchen to get the margarita mixed for Alex. She had not been a proper hostess like her Gran had taught her many years ago. She was so surprised by her great grandfather's grand entrance that she had failed to offer him or her family a drink. Eric had already indulged in the bedroom, so she figured he was probably fine. And this blood bond thing he was suggesting really needed to be discussed.

All mothers believe that their children are special and they are the luckiest mothers in the world. No matter how old they get and how much they accomplish in their lives, a mother will always be there for their children to comfort and care for them. Alex and Addy needed the love that Sookie unselfishly gave them to survive. She nurtured and cared for them when they were babies and taught them how to learn when they got older. They were like sponges and were in constant need of new experiences and knowledge. After a long day at school or work the thought that they had a mother there to pamper and care for them made them forget about the problems they may have had during the day. Some of Sookie's friends told her she was babying her children and she should let them go and be adults. Sookie couldn't understand how being there for your children was babying them. Actually, for Sookie the tables were turned and she felt like she was the one being babied. Alex and Addy were constantly worrying about her and keeping information from her, thinking that they were protecting her.

"Niall what would you like to drink…..do Faeries drink or eat?" Sookie asked her great grandfather.

"We certainly drink and love food; however, we have a problem with anything that has lemon in it." Niall said as he looked toward Alex. "Young Alex found out how lemon juice affects our kind. Yes my son, those two aliens, as you put it, were part of the rogue Faeries that we have been trying to keep away from your family. The fact that you love lemon juice and actually put it in your squirt gun amazes me. It's as if you instinctively knew to prepare yourself. Unlike the vampires who have made their presence known to humans, Faeries are still only a myth. Therefore, our existence and hence our weaknesses are virtually unknown to humans. They speculate, of course, and their fantasy books are sometimes pretty close to reality, but only the supernatural world really knows the truth. Also, the fact that you sensed that your mother was in danger shows what great power you possess. Now if Sookie had been awake and sensed danger herself that danger could have been sent to you telepathically. However, she was sound asleep and was not aware of danger which proves that you were not receiving any messages from her. Do you teleport often?" Niall asked Alex.

"That was my first time and frankly I didn't know how I did it. After contemplating it for a very long time, I assumed it was the danger that caused me to react. I don't just pop here and there. I have a feeling that it only happens when there is a problem with my mother or sister. I never had a connection to Sam, so I never felt any of his pain or if he was ever in danger. In fact when he had his heart attack, I didn't feel a thing. When I thought he was my father, it bothered me that I couldn't feel him. Now that I know that Sam wasn't my biological father, I believe that the blood bond I share with my family…Alex looks over toward Eric… is what calls me into action." Alex confessed to Niall.

"With that being said and now knowing that Northman here is my biological father, I have to admit that I did teleport to "Bite Me" one evening for some strange reason. I had sensed danger and couldn't put my finger on it. I called Addy and she was tucked away in bed. Mom was at home in Shreveport reading in bed and Sam was still at work. Why "Bite Me" I kept asking myself. I arrived outside of the bar and waited in line. For some strange reason I was personally ushered in and given a private booth. I dropped my shields to see what the danger was and couldn't believe what everyone was thinking. There was so much lust in the room and it was directed at me. Granted, I am pretty darn hot…..wink, wink….but this was so overwhelming. I had heard of this bar and heard that it was a vampire bar and since I had not yet met one yet, I was kind of excited. I sat there for awhile hoping that there would prove to be no danger and I could just have a couple of drinks and catch a cab back to my apartment. The women that were in the bar held no interest for me, they were so made up and fake looking I felt like I was at a Halloween party and failed to dress in costume. All of a sudden three men came into the bar and I could read their thoughts. They were thinking that the owner of the bar would die tonight and his child would watch. They were members of some religious group I couldn't get the name, but I figured this was why I was here. I needed to save the owner of the bar and his child. I don't glamour like vampires do, what I do is much better and does not fuck up someone's mind. Anyway, I telepathically tipped off the lady behind the bar and let her know what these three men had planned. She picked up the phone and called 911 saying there was a disturbance at the bar. The three men were packing guns with wooden bullets which meant the owner they intended to kill was a vampire and I wasn't sure about the child they kept mentioning. When the police arrived, the bartender led them to the three men and they were swiftly frisked and arrested. I felt like my job was done and the "danger" feeling I had earlier subsided. I called a cab because I can't just pop back home, and returned to bed. I know it sounds strange that I have this power, but I really don't know how to use it. So for now, if anyone I share a bond with is in danger, I promise you I will be there." Alex took a sip of his drink and thanked his mother for making it for him.

"So you are the one that I heard about. My employees kept telling me that my brother had been in the bar and they told me how my bartender had called 911 and three members of the FOTS (Fellowship of the Sun) were apprehended. She said she didn't know how she knew about them, but she just got some kind of revelation all of a sudden and called the police. It warms my dead heart that our bond is that strong. You didn't even know I existed and you felt the danger. You amaze me Alex!" Eric was so proud of his son and the fact that they shared such a strong bond.

"Alex, you said you have other powers, can you share those with us, or has tonight been too overwhelming for you." Sookie asked her son. "As for me, this evening has been very eventful, but Eric and I have much to _discuss_ privately before he has to retire for the day." Sookie stared at Eric with hungry eyes. It was impossible for him to keep his erection under control. This woman brought out so many feelings in him; he was beginning to not recognize himself.

"The only other power, as you call it, is that I can make things move with my mind. Telekinesis has proven to be a very useful power and I assure you I do not abuse it. Another thing I notice is that I seem to be getting stronger and stronger the older I get. I have always been an athlete, but this strength is not like that. It is pure power. So ...I pity the fool….who messes with me and my family!" always reverting back to a joke, Alex didn't really elaborate about his physical strength. This particular strength was more like a vampire trait and Eric sensed that.

Niall explained that he was not able to stay any longer. He could return when they needed him, but he actually had not left his palace for the past 10 years. It's not just the fact that he is protected there, but while he is there the rogue Faeries have a difficult time locating his blood line on the human plane. Just being here with them this evening was putting them all in danger. He not only could cloak his scent from vampires, he could also cloak his scent from Faeries temporarily. It took a tremendous of power to do so and his power was weakening. He needed to leave before that happened to protect his family. Before he left, he instructed them as to how to kill a Faery and to not trust strangers. He apologized again to Eric and thanked him for protecting his family. He knew that Eric was a power to be reckoned with and as soon as he and Sookie complete their blood bond he will be able to better protect her. He remembered how he had worried about Alex and Addy and questioned how they would be able to exist with humans. With the powerful combination of vampire and Faery blood flowing through their human veins, how could they not be extraordinary? Because of Sookie they have grown up as normal humans even though the powers they have are far from normal. Even though they could, they do not abuse their powers and seem to only use them for good. The fact that he took a chance with Northman's sperm 22 years ago warms his heart as he sees before him the end result. Magic could not have created these two. They were created by two souls who connected subconsciously and they were definitely meant to be. Niall bid them his farewell and said he would be back if he sensed danger. He told them that the rogue Faeries were not the only Faeries on this plane and that they each had a Guardian Angel Faery whose existence had to remain a secret for the time being. Then just as he had arrived, he was gone.

"Alex, if you want another drink you'll have to get it yourself. Addy, Eric and I are going to bed, so you make sure Alex behaves himself. Thank you both for being so understanding about all of this information. What did you think of Niall? He seems so regal and Eric tells me he is a prince in the Faery Realm. That means we are royalty!" Sookie told Alex and Addy as she went to each one to give them a hug and a kiss goodnight. She grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him up from his seat. As he stood up she put her arms around his waist, nuzzling his chest and thanked him again for being there for them.

Addy approached Eric and started by saying," Eric, I know all this wasn't easy for you. You will find out that I am very, very inquisitive and I really want to pick your mind about vampires and our family history in particular." Addy winked at Eric as she got up and gave him a very big hug. Eric couldn't believe that this was happening. This wasn't just a hug. An invisible power encircled them and he felt warm and loved. This girl was so amazing. She was a healer and even though he was a vampire, he could feel her power engulf him. He felt like he was a baby asleep in his mother's womb. His mind cleared and there were no thoughts whatsoever in his head. That never happened to a vampire, especially one as old as Eric. His mind never rested. He remembered everything that ever happened in his long life and he was always strategizing and contemplating his future. But for just a short time while he was being embraced by his daughter, his mind was at rest. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Don't think me too forward Eric, but welcome to the family. I really appreciate what you have done for my mom. I have never seen her so happy and she is glowing." She placed a kiss on Eric's cheek and told him good night.

Alex got up from his seat and approached Eric. Eric was not sure how his son was going to speak to him, if his previous thoughts were any indication of how he felt about him. "Northman, I haven't been very kind to you and I want you to know that I am not usually such an ass. I am willing to give you a chance, but if anything happens to my mother's heart, I really don't know what I am capable of. I appreciate the fact that you are an old and powerful vampire and now that I know you were a Viking, I am truly impressed. I will try on my part as long as your reputation as a manwhore does not ever show its ugly face in our house. I accept that you are my father and appreciate the extraordinarily good looks I apparently inherited from you. God, I thought I was some fucking Clark Kent or something! What with the powers and the hotness…well you could only guess how concerned I have been all these years." Alex put his hand out to Eric to shake his hand again and said, "Welcome to our family Northman."

Just as Eric and Sookie began to climb the stairs towards the second level of the house boat, Alex said, "One last request. Fix me up with Pam. She actually told me last week that she is bi-curious, so there is still hope for me. Because of all of my attributes, I find it very difficult finding a woman I can be honest with. Since she is like a step sister, I think you should….fix me up. Okay?"

"I think that could be arranged…but I assure you she is way more than she appears. But on second thought, someone like you could be just the thing to keep her in line. Consider it done." Eric winked at Alex as he continued to his lover.

While Eric had his last conversation with Alex, Sookie went on into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. It had been a very eventful evening, but she had been satisfied with the outcome. Eric was now able to get to know his children and they needed to discuss this blood bond thing. Eric was on his cell phone as he entered the bedroom and saw his addiction lying on the bed. At the sight of her he said "Goodbye" and at vampire speed was on top of Sookie staring deeply into her eyes.

"Oh no mister! None of that until you explain a blood bond to me. My lady parts need you inside of me now, so you better talk fast." She grabbed Eric's erection rather roughly, which he didn't mind at all. He liked rough and seeing the feral look in Sookie's eyes, he felt that perhaps his lover did too. Tender was good, but right this minute his need was compounded by her eyes.

**A/N: Thank you all for your continued support. I enjoy the reviews very much. It was suggested that I not call Alex and Addy children. I agree with that in public, but to a mother your children will always be just that. I have four ranging in age from 26 to 16. They are all adults and I enjoy their friendship, but they will always be my children and they actually seem to enjoy that. Next chapter, a little lemonade.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Alex and Addy**:

"So sis, what do you think about all this?" Alex asked his sister as she got up and poured herself a glass of wine.

"First of all you better quit acting like an ass. Why must you always act like that when you feel threatened? You need to just be yourself. I know you brother of mine and you are not that guy. Anyway, I expect you to behave yourself around Eric and mom. I touched him and all I got from him was love and happiness. I trust him completely and I am so happy to not only find out why we look why we do, but that we aren't aliens. Aren't you?" Addy asked.

"I have to say that I don't care if he is a vampire, in fact that just makes him all the more interesting. He is an f-ing Viking and, besides you dear brother, the handsomest man I have ever seen. You will forget I said that about you…..right? I will admit that I used to think Sam was cuteand some of my friends would comment on that when we were little. After we found out about him screwing around, I had a hard time thinking he was even remotely cute. Mom was so beautiful and sweet and innocent and he was out doing God knows what with other women." Addy looked down at her hands as she spoke about Sam. "I loved him, Alex, I really wanted to be his little girl forever, but he changed toward us and now I know why. He thought mom cheated on him or better yet, he probably thought mom forced him into marriage. I could never understand why he treated her so mean. He didn't physically hurt her, he just put the other women first just because they had sex with him. Mom pretty much did every thing around the house, even when something needed to be repaired. Remember how many times she would drag us to Home Depot to get paint or wood or parts to fix one of the toilets? There was a home cooked meal on the table every night and she was always ready to help us with our homework. Granted Sam brought home the money, but he was never home. We never even went on vacation together like all of our friends did. Not that I minded, we always had more fun with Mom and Sam never wanted to do anything."

Alex continued on with," Remember when it was mom's 40th birthday and she sat on the couch all dressed up waiting for dad to come home to take her out. It kept getting later and later and we finally had to go to bed because it was a school night. We gave her our present and said Happy Birthday and told her to have a nice dinner with daddy. She gave us both kisses and two hours later I got up to go pee and she had fallen asleep on the couch with her beautiful dress on. I covered her up and gave her a kiss on the head. I felt so bad for her and wished the two of us would have taken her out to a nice dinner and secretly told Sam to go fuck himself. How could someone do that to her? She always did special things for him. Baked him special cakes and bought him the best presents. When he finally came home I spied him from the top of the stairs. I noticed him go into the living room and look down at her asleep. He kissed the top of her head and laid a card on the coffee table by her. He then turned around and went to bed. He didn't even wake her up and carry her to bed and say he was sorry for working late. He didn't say he would make it up to her or anything. Even if they weren't happy, he could have made an effort to take her to dinner and give her a special present. He just got up the next morning and went to work like nothing ever happened. Mom woke up early the next morning and got our lunches ready and put on that fake smile of hers. Sam's card was on the refrigerator along with a gift certificate from Tara's Togs for $500.00. I just figured he didn't know how to pick out nice presents, because he would always get her a gift certificate for clothes, Best Buy or Sears when she needed an appliance. He never attempted to get her anything personal, she didn't have any jewelry except for her wedding band. Of course she never asked Sam for anything, but at least he could have bought her something nice or even some flowers would have been sweet. After Sam died I found receipts for expensive jewelry in his desk and I hid them from mom before she could find them. I knew she never got them, so they must have been for his girlfriends. I agree with you sis, Northman seems to be good for mom and he also seems to want to be with us."

"So why are you asking Eric about Pam? Do you really want to go out with her or what?" Addy started prodding Alex for more information.

"I don't know what I want with her. I just have never felt comfortable with regular women. In high school I went out with a few girls and in college there were a few that caught my fancy. When I felt I really liked one and maybe I could have a superficial relationship with one, because honestly I could never show my true nature to someone, I would let down my shields to see what kind of a person they were. You would be surprised what chicks think about. The last girl I did that to was only thinking about going out with me because she thought we had money and I looked good. She wasn't really thinking about me, the person, it was more how I could benefit her. Eventually I got tired of those types of women and all but gave up. When I met Pam at Eric's bar, I couldn't read her and she was so snarky. I loved just being around her. She told me she preferred women and I really didn't care. It just felt so comfortable. Does that make sense?" Alex was very serious about his feelings and looked to Addy for advice.

"Of course it makes sense. I actually really liked Pam. Now that I know she is kind of like a sister to me I too would like to get to know her….not that way…don't look at me that way you ass." Addy laughed at Alex as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well I need to go to bed; it has been a very informative evening. I need to process all of this information….so good night little brother and even though you are an ass…I love you." Addy got up and bent down and gave Alex a kiss on the head.

"Same here, favorite sister of mine. You have always been there for me, I just hope I never disappoint you…I really love you too. Good night." Alex pulled Addy down and kissed her on the cheek…..You're a fucking faery….can you believe it?" Alex just couldn't help himself.

"How can such a sweet little boy turn so easily….INTO AN ASS…..you're a fucking faery too. Now good night." Addy went to her room and shut the door.

ooOooOooOoo

**Eric and Sookie:**

"Eric….where did you just go?" Sookie asked Eric as she continued to stroke him.

"I am sorry Lover, I have very good hearing and Alex and Addy were talking downstairs and I couldn't help but listen." Eric apologized for ignoring Sookie's question.

"What were they saying, were they upset about us….or my great grandfather…or Gran's letter….maybe it was Sam's letter, that had to upset them." Sookie started to get worried.

"No lover, actually it was all brother, sister talk and they seemed to be okay about everything. They are amazing and I truly want to get to know them. I know it's hard for you to think of a vampire as a father, but I am a man too and was a human. I hate to say this, because I try not to remember the family that I lost when I was turned, but Alex and Addy mean so much more to me than my first family ever did. I accepted them because it was my duty to become a father and create more warriors. I let my wife raise them and when my sons got old enough I would teach them to fight. I didn't love my wife because she was my brother's wife first. He died in battle and I had to marry her. We made babies and that was all we did. I took no part in child rearing and did not care that I missed their accomplishments. I am sorry now for being that way; I missed a great deal of their lives. Now with Alex and Addy I love their mother more than I can even imagine and I regret more than anything that I missed their childhood." Eric gave Sookie the sweetest softest kiss after his confession.

"Your marriage sounds like mine." Sookie thought out loud.

"You are right lover. You say that you did not love Sam, but you stayed with him for your children. He was not your lover and it sounds like he was not even your friend. It was also the case for me. My brother was very special to me and we were in a nasty battle when he met his death at the tender age of 20. I was 17 and when we returned home my father insisted that I marry his widow. When my brother and Aude married, the marriage was arranged to create better relations between two powerful families. Since she was a widow she could have returned to her family if she wished. Aude did not want to go back to her father's house, so my father told me that it was my responsibility to carry on and marry her. I needed to give him lots of grandsons and since I was so young and had no experience with women, I didn't argue with him. I have to admit that at first having sex was very exciting, but there was no love, no passion. Actually, until I met you, that was how sex always was for me. A thousand years on this earth and you, lover, are the only person that makes me feel passion and love." Eric kissed Sookie again as he continued his story. "Aude didn't love me either, she mourned my brother and I would catch her crying many times. I was no comfort to her and eventually spent a great deal of my time away from home. So you see we both have lived loveless lives. Now that I have you, I will never let you go. That is why we must create a blood bond and if you will stop stroking me just for a moment…..I really love it, though…..I will explain what a blood bond entails." Eric was losing all his strength. Even the slightest touch from Sookie made him so crazy with lust he didn't know how he could hold himself back. "I don't know what I would do if any harm came to you or my family!"

Sookie's skin was so soft and warm that the loss of her touch for even a moment made Eric feel like an infant being separated from his mother. Never had his cool, calculated mind been so confused. The world outside of the two of them did not exist and his mind was having difficulty deciding whether to kiss her lips or suck on her constantly aroused nipples. Oh, and then the intoxicating smell of her beautiful, tight pussy kept calling him. The only thing that worried him was if he would be able to go on about his business when he was briefly away from her. Could he even be separated from her? Eric had never been so overwhelmed with feelings in his entire existence. "Lover, we have already begun a blood bond. A blood bond is when a human and a vampire have three mutual blood exchanges. We have had two mutual exchanges and if we attempt one more, we will be bound together forever. Our bond will be much stronger than a normal human/vampire bond, because we are deeply in love. Our love combined with the magic that we seemed to make together will most certainly create a bond so strong that if anything were to happen to one of us; the other will either die, or surely wish to die. I know even without a complete bond, I would not wish to go on without you."

"Since Alex and Addy are now adults and both have a very good future ahead of them, I have no problem leaving them if I have to. I too feel the deep connection we have and I don't even want to think about being away from you. If you wish to be bound to me, my love, I too wish to be bound to you." Sookie confessed her feelings and kissed Eric on the lips only to be interrupted by Sookie having to take a breath. "I have to admit that what I feel right now is very painful…..I am having difficulty processing any future without you in it or any night without you inside of me."

That was all Eric needed to hear from his lover. His hands were all over her skin as her hand stroked him relentlessly. He took a moment to sit up against the headboard pulling Sookie onto his lap with her ass rubbing his erection. His hands were on her nipples and he was kissing and licking her neck. His tongue slowly moved up her neck to her right ear as he licked and sucked it. "Eric please I can't wait for you….I need you inside of me." Sookie begged. He picked her up and placed his painful erection at her entrance as she slowly lowered herself down, inch by inch. His cock suddenly began to throb at the sensation as her velvet center tightened against him. He was finally deep inside of her as she sat with her back against his chest. His finger began to stroke her nub as they both sat very still while they were connected. His finger's movement and him inside of her drove Sookie mad. She had to move. She very slowly rose up and then slowly down all the while Eric continued to stroke her nub. Every movement was slow and sensual. Eric continued to kiss and lick her neck. Sookie orgasmed and continued the slow movement. This slow lovemaking went on most of the evening until Sookie felt Eric grow inside of her. "Are you ready lover?" Eric whispered into her ear. "Please Eric, bite me. I want you to cum with me as we drink." Sookie was ready and Eric bit his wrist as he offered it to his lover. Sookie hungrily latched onto the wrist as Eric's ancient blood began to go down her throat. She wiggled for Eric to continue and just as he felt like he was going to explode inside of her he bit into the neck that he had just been sucking on. He came hard deep inside of her as her walls gripped and released in unison with the throbbing of his release. Their insides continued to move together as they continued to drink from each other. This time was different. This time their subconscious minds opened up and felt like each was wrapped around the other. Deep, intense feelings merged together and not only were they joined in their lovemaking, their minds were now one. He could feel her intense pleasure as she could his. Electrical pulses continued around their lower bodies as Eric slowly stopped drinking and licked the fang marks. Sookie stopped drinking at the same time and licked his wrist clean of every drop of blood. She loved the taste of him and the fullness she felt when he came deep inside of her.

"We are one lover. I will never want for another and I will surely die without you. Thank you for giving me your heart. Forever, my love, forever." Eric whispered into Sookie's ear as they were still connected. He slowly laid her down and could not bear to pull out of her. Instead he spooned her body once again connected. She did not complain and also loved the deep connection they were experiencing mentally and physically.

Eric secretly prayed that he could keep his love and his children safe from the vampires. He knew he must discuss this with Sookie tomorrow, but now was not the time. Now was their time to connect and that is what they did.

**A/N: Thanks again for reading and reviewing. **


End file.
